A New Feudal Tale
by BeyMistress05
Summary: A witch appears who wants to revive Naraku, its up to Inuyasha, Kagome, and some old and new friends to stop her. Whill they succeed? Read to find out.
1. Enter Sasuke! The Halfbreed Monkey Demon

This is my first Inuyasha fic. It will have the Inuyasha gang in it later on, but the first few chapters will mainly be about my OC and the lesser characters. The main characters will be in them, just it won't star them. This takes place after the series.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I do own the characters I come up with, so don't use them without my permission.

Chapter 1- Enter Sasuke! The Halfbreed Monkey Demon!

Its a peacefull day in feudal japan. There weren't many clouds in the sky and the birds are chirping. Children are playing. A gentle breeze blows trough the area around Kaede's village. Kaede herself is walking along side a river enjoying this beautiful day. She had he bow stung around her shoulder incase she needed to defend herself against something. She stopped near a clearing to rest when she looked into the woods and saw around ten different demons doing what looked like chasing something.

"I wonder whats going on." she said to no one in particular. "I get the feeling Inuyasha is involved. Whatever is it I wish ye luck, Inuyasha."

**In the Woods**

"Why are you chasing me!" shouts a boy, around sixteen. He had brown hair and orange eyes. His hair was done like Miroku's, only not in a small ponytail, but it hung loose. He didn't have a shirt and wore brown pants that were obviously worn and had seen better days. His hands and forearms were wrapped in white bandages that were dirty. He had a monkey-like tail and monkey-like feet. He was of normal build and his ears were pointed, other than that he looked like a normal human.. He ran on all four's, on his knuckles, like an ape.

"You're a filth that needs to be cleaned." One of the snake-like demons said. It lunged at the boy, who dodged by jumping forward, causing to the demon to get a mouthfull of dirt. Its body coiled in the air, causing the other serpent-like demons to crash into it.

The boy stopped at the edge of the woods that led to a small clearing with a well in the center. He looked at the serpent demons stuggle to get untangled. He dicided this would be s good time to make his get away, and turned and started walking away. He didn't notice one of the surpents get loose enough to slam its tail into him, which caused him to go flying. He banged his head on the wall of the well and saw one thing before blacking out. He saw a red blur go by to the large ball of serpents. He heard a 'poof' before everything went black.

**Higurashi Shrine**

Souta was walking up the stairs to the shrine when he noticed a blue light coming from the well house. He ran over to said well house and opened the door. When he did he heard a 'poof'. He stopped when he did. _I've never heard that when Kagome came through the well before._ He thought and cautiously walked over to the side of the well. He looked down and didn't see anything through the darkness. He grabbed the flashlight that was near the door, should it be dark when Kagome came home and shined it down the well. He gasped at what he saw. He saw the boy the demons knocked into the well!

"Mom! Grandpa!" He shouted as he ran to the house.

**Feudal Era**

"Someone did a real number on those demons." Inuyasha said, as he sheathed his sword.

"I wonder how they all got tangled up like that." Kagome said, "Do you smell anything else around here?"

"I did smell monkey." Inuyasha answered, "But its gone now."

"I thought ye would be here." Kaede said, "How are ye?"

"We're fine, thanks." Kagome said, "Has there been anyone new here recently?"

"No, everything has been calm. No one has passed through since the last time ye were here."

"Okay, maybe the monkey out smarted the demons." Kagome said

"Its not hard to do." Inuyasha said, "Lower level demon are stupid."

**Higurashi Shrine**

He woke up with a groan. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar place. The same boy that the demons were chasing sat up and held his head, and closed his eyes from a headache. He felt bandages on his head when he touched it. He opened his eyes and saw a young boy, an old man, and a middle aged woman looking at him. He got scared and sunk back.

"I see you're awake." said the woman. Her voice was etched with kindness. "Whats your name?"

"Sa-Sasuke." the boy replied, "I am sorry to disgrace your house, I'll be leaving."

"Well, Sasuke, are you a friend of Kagome?" said the woman. She either ignored or didn't hear his last remark.

"Ka-Kagome?" Sasuke asked, "I've never meet her. Now I think I've disgraced..."

"You are a demon!" The old man suddenly spoke, startleing Sasuke, "Are you evil!"

"I-I-I..." Sasuke was so scared he couldn't answer. The old man pulled out some sutra threatingly. Sasuke decided he should run away. As fast as he could.

He jumped over the three Higurashi's and ran looking for a door, ignoring the shouts from the three people. All he saw was walls, some with odd knobs on them. He turned a corner and saw outside through a small open square whole. He jumped out of the square whole, and into a nearby tree. He stopped there, overwhelmed by all the sites. He was no trees, other that the small wooded area around the shrine. He decided he should stay hidden here until he could figure things out. He sat near the top of a short tree and felt light-headed from his excape. He heard the calls of the people from the 'odd' house. He ignored them intil he heard the name 'Kagome'. He looked and saw a girl dressed as strangely as the other people. She was talking to the older woman. He decided to listen in.

"Hi mama." Kagome said, embracing her mom.

"Hi kagome. We have a problem." said the woman.

"Problem?"

"Yes, a demon is on the loose here." Grandpa said

"What?" Kagome shouted

"Yes, your grandfather scared him off. And he seemed like such a nice boy." said Kagome's mom.

"That is until Grandpa chased him off." Souta said.

"Should I get Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"No, I'm sure he wont go far. And if he's around I want him to know he can come back whenever he's ready. That we ment him no harm and that we are sorry." Kagome's mom said. _Does she know I'm here?_ Sasuke asked himself.

He watched as they went back inside through a wall with a knob. _So those are some weird doors._ He waited for a while. He had no intention of going back inside that house. That is until his stomach let off a growl loud enough to scare Sasuke. He saw the window he excaped from open and Ms. Higurashi put a plate off food on the outside.

"I know you have to be hungry." she said, "Here is some dinner. If you fell up to coming inside for the night you're more than welcome. Its supposed to rain."

With that she closed the window and walked back into her house, away from the window. Sasuke jumped down from the tree, seeming mesmorised by the smell of the food. He went up to it, and quickly ate it all. He turned to take the plate to the kind Ms. Higurashi but ran into something and ended up dropping it. It shattered on cantact with the floor, and Sasuke looked up to see what he had run into. He saw silver hair, with ears perched atop the top of the head. He also saw red clothing. But what got him was the angry face.

"Who the hell are you?" the person said angrily. Sasuke was imobilized by fear.

"Inuyasha, whats going on?" Kagome asked, as she came out of her house, with her mother and grandfather.

End chapter. I hope you like. Sorry if this chapter sucked. But I did it during my free time at school, and was more bored than felt like writing. It will get better though. Oh, and Sasuke's name is pronounced Sa-Sue-Key. I saw a show where its spelt the same but pronounced differently. Please review.


	2. Sasuke Goes Home

Well, I would thank the reviewers. If I had any. Oh well. I'm not going to stop because people don't like this. Or choose not to review.

Chapter 2- Sasuke Goes Home

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked again  
"I ... I ..."

"Ah, I see you can back." Kagome's mom said, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him inside.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, "He's a demon!"

"He's fine." Kagome's mom said, "I'm sure if he was evil he would have killed us already."

"Don't argue with her." Kagome said, "She's good at seeing people's intentions."

"But he's a demon!" Inuyasha said

"So are you." Kagome's grandfather said, "And you're not evil." With that he went inside.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha growled, and followed Kagome into the house. He would keep an eye on the monkey demon. He would make sure of that. Through out the night Inuyasha stayed within ten feet of the scared half demon. At around eleven Kagome's mom decided it was time for everyone to go to bed. She made up extra beds in the living room for Inuyasha and Sasuke.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up, rested and relaxed. She got out of bed, and stretched. She then went and washed up and got dressed. She wore a basic blue shirt and blue jeans. When she went down stairs she was shocked to see both Inuyasha and Sasuke gone. One make-shift bed was made, and the other was not. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she knew her mom would be at this time.

"Mom! Do you know where Inuyasha ans Sasuke went?"

"Yes, dear, they're in the well house." was the answer she got. She ran out the door and to the shrine where the well was located as fast as her feet would carry her. When she got to the door she heard a heard Inuyasha shouting.

"All you have to do is jump down."  
"But how will jumping down a well get me home?"

"Like I know. The well is magic! Just do it!"

This is when Kagome opened the door. Just in time to see Sasuke's form falling into the well. She cringed when she heard a thud and a pained gasp. She ran over to the well and saw Sasuke sitting down rubbing his right leg. He looked up and saw Inuyasha also looking down at him.  
"It didn't work." Sasuke said, looking sad.  
"Hmm, why would it let you come to my time and mot let you go back through?" Kagome asked, rubbing her chin.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha said

"What do you remember?" Kagome asked, "Before you woke up here?"

"I remember those serpent demons. And getting hit, and seeing something red and then I heard a poof." Sasuke said. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled to the side.

"He must have been the monkey you smelled." Kagome said, "And that red thing must have been your clothes. But what could the poof mean?"

"Doesn't Shippou poof when he shapeshifts?"

"Thats it! He must have shapeshifted into you, and the well let him through because it though he was you!" Kagome said.  
"But I can't shapeshift." Sasuke said, as he climbed out of the well.

"You're half monkey demon. They shapeshift. So you should be able to." Inuyasha said, plainly.

"I know I can do tricks, but I don't think I can shapeshift."

"Monkey demons are like fox demons. They're forest spirits." Inuyasha said, "Remember those monkey demons that were looking for their god?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Kagome shouted in agreement, "They're abilities were almost identical to Shippou's! Maybe you just haven't leanred how to shapeshift yet."  
"I guess but I've never even tried before." Sasuke said, but if it'll get me home."

"Thats the spirit." Kagome cheered, "Now focus on becoming Inuyasha."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and focused. He formed a mental picture of himself. He pictured himself morph into the short-tempered half dog demon. He felt weird for a second, then the feeling went away. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw his familiar attire and form instead of Inuyasha's.

"Maybe we should go ask Shippou how he does it." Kagome said, sighing.

"What the hell kind of demon doesn't know how to use its abilities." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome said, "Or do I need to use the S-I-T?"

"No, Kagome! Don't!"

"Sit?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, when ever she uses that evil word I get pummeled to the ground!" Inuyasha said, cowering behind Sasuke.

"If I turn into him will that happen to me?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know. Lets try!" Kagome said, oddly cheerfully. Sasuke nor Inuyasha liked the way she said it. But Sasuke focus on himself. Then he imagined a 'poof' and Inuyasha was in his place. When he looked down he saw red instead of his normal shirtlessness. He looked behind him and Saw Inuyasha looking him over.

"Wow, you did it!" Kagome said, "You want to try the well again?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Even though he looked like Inuyasha he still had his origional voice and his tail. But other than that he was an excat copy of Inuyasha. He walked up to the well and went to jump in. But he stopped. "But first I want to thank your mom. She was really nice to me."

"Okay, but maybe you should turn back to normal." Kagome said, "If my grandfather saw two Inuyasha he would have a heart attack."

"Okay." Sasuke said, and focused oh himself. In a cloud of orange smoke and a 'poof' he returned to normal. "This is easy once you figure out how it works."

The three of themwent back into the house, Inuyasha still made sure he kept an eye of the monkey. Once inside they found Kagome's mom, brother, and grandfather sitting around the table.

"Mom, we're going to take Sasuke back now." Kagome said.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality." Sasuke said, and bowed.

"Oh, noe need to be formal. It was my pleasure. I like meeting Kagome's friends form the Feudal Era."

"But..."  
"Well, let go, Sasuke." Kagome said, grabbing both Sasuke and Inuyasha, "We have to get back now." She pulled them out the door, and closed it behind her.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said, once they were back in the Well Shrine. "Why didn't you tell her Sasuke isn't your friend?"

"I can't tell her she just helped some random demon!" Kagome shouted

"Why not! They were lucky this time, but what if another demon somehow gets through?"

"Inuyasha, the only reason..." Kagome stopped when she heard a 'poof' and a blue flash filled the shrine. "Sasuke. I think we hurt his feelings."

"Well, at least he's not here anymore."

"How can you be so insensitive?" Kagome asked, and jumped through the well, followed closely by Inuyasha. On the other side Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. He set her down when they landed. "Do you see him? Or smell him?"

"No, I don't. He's long gone."

**Sasuke**

_I thought they would be different!_ He thought to himself as he ran through the forest. _But they're just like everyone else._ He continued to run, not caring where. He just wanted to get as far away from Inuyasha and Kagome as he possably could. When he stopped running he was at a beach side village. He looked at the people there. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a small voice.

"Hello." It said. Sasuke turned around and saw a small girl, around eight, with white hair and bright violet eyes. "Why were you crying?"

The next chapter is the three year jump. Please, if you read this review.


	3. A New Begining

Wow, I actually got reviews! Yay! Thanks to Lil-Waffles-GuRl and Lilicat93.

Chapter 3- A New beginning

"I'm not crying." Sasuke said, turnong to leave, "You shouldn't be seen with me."

"Why?" asked the girl.

"Because I'm a half demon."

"Me too." the girl said, "My name is Shiori. I'm half bat demon."

"I'm ... my name is Sasuke. And I'm half..."

"Monkey." Shiori said, "Its kind of obvious. Come with me, I'm sure my mom would like to met you."

"Maybe I shouldn't." Sasuke said, looking towanrd the ground.

"Shiori, there you are." said Shiori's mother, as she came running up. "Who's yoru friend?"

"Hi mommy! This is Sasuke, can he come for lunch?"

"Sure, we could use some help around the house, if he's willing."

"I'll help."

**Three Years Later**

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I'm going home, I have a test in two days and I need to study."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, "Stupid tests." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well?" Kagome asked

"Yes, the one you have to go through. What about it?" Inuyasha asked

"No, aren't you going to walk me to it?"

"Do I have to?"

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to." Kagome said, glaring.  
"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he pushed himself up, "Lets go."

"Hey, I have a surpise for you, so come with me, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Inuyasha said, Kagome growled.

"Is that your new favorite wood?" She snapped.

"Whats wrong with you? You get anry when I used fowl words, and when I stop you get angry that I say whatever!" Inuyasha snapped back.  
"There they go again." Shippou said, going inside Kaede's hut.

"Lets not fight." Kagome said, "We always make up, so lets just skip it this time. Lets go."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and followed Kagome to and through the well.

**Elsewhere**

"This is it!" shouted a shadowed figure, it was holding a black staff with a blue or on the end."The Staff of Souls! With this I, Yuna, will rule the world!" The shadowed figure then waved the staff horizontaly, and a blue wave of energy swept from it and spread across the land. "Soon none will be able to stop me." She held up the end with the blue or and twelve blue orbs flew from it. "With those all the souls I need will be at my fingure tips. Mwuahahahahaha!"

**A Beach**

A boy was watching the ocean. He looked like he was around nineteen. He had white hair on the top of his head, his bangs where also white, and brown on the back and sides. He had on a grey village shirt and black pants (Like Inuyasha's. Sorry, but I forget what there called.). He had a brown monkey like tail and monkey like feet.

"There you are, Sasuke." said a girl around twelve, "Mother and I were looking for you."

"Sorry, Shiori, I was just watching the sea." Sasuke said, "Did you need me for something?"  
"No, I just wanted to tell you lunch is ready."

"Okay." Sasuke said, and go up, whiping the sand from his pants. He looked up to the sky and saw a blue orb pass over the village. It shone a blue light over the village and what looked like whitish blue balls were absorbed into it.

"Mommy!" Shiori shouted, "Thats thing stole all the souls from the village!"

"Stay here!" Sasuke said, as he darted off towards the soul collecting ball.

When he got to it he jumped up and tried to grab it, only to be repelled by a barrior. He was knocked back to the ground. The blue sphear then went to dart off, only to hit the wall of a large barrior. Sasuke looked to see Shiori standing there, with an angry look on her face.  
"Release my mother's soul." She said, and held her hand towards the sphear. Small barriors shot from her palm, and shattered the barrior of the sphear, then proceding to destroy the sphear itself. All the souls it stole flew back to their bodies.

"You did it!" Sasuke said, "Good job."

**The Well**

"Stupid Kagome." Inuyasha said as he jumped from the well, "Changing my look while I slept." Sure enough he looked different. His hairwas braided (Like Bankotsu's), and the top of his Robe of the Fire Rat was almost skin tight, and his white shirt was gone, while his pants and everything else stayed the same. "How did I sleep through all of this?" He grumbled when he noticed a blue spear fly pasts. He watched ti steal the souls of Kaede's village before rushing off to get the souls back.

Once he got to the spear he lunged at it, claws ready to do damage. But he was repelled by a barrior. _A barrior_ He thought, _No problem_. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and it turned red. He then jumped and slashed the sphear in half. The souls returned to their bodies as the sphear turned to dust.

"Inuyasha!" came an elderly voice. Inuyasha turned to see Kaede trying to stand up. He ran over and helped her. "I will tend to the village, ye must go find the cause of this. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are at Sango's village. Be swift Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded, before turning to leave.  
"Kaede, seal the well, I don't want Kagome getting hurt." Inuyasha said  
"But she may be able to assist ye."

"I don't care. I dont' want her to come."

"Very well." With that Inuyasha dashed off towards the direction the sphear came from. He wasn't running long when he litterally collided with another being.

"Oof!" both Inuyasha and the person he collided with gasped on collision.

"Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha spat

"Sorry, but I'm in a rush!" came the reply. Inuyasha glanced at the person he ran into and saw white and brown hair, a tail, and monkey feet. And his sent was familiar to Inuyasha.

"Sasuke!" came the voice of a young girl, "Are you alright? Inuyasha!"

"Shiori? Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Were trying to stop an evil witch from taking over the world." Shiori said, "Our village elder told us of these matters, and we have to go to the very center of the four lands and free the souls that get stored there. Only then will the witch show herself."  
"Well then, I'm going with you." Inuyasha said, "Theres no way you'd be able to do this without me."

"Whatever, lets go." Sasuke said, a lack of joy evidant in his voice.

**Elsewhere**

"It looks like my plan has a few kinks." Yuna said, looking into her crystal ball at an image of the three half demons Inuyasha, Shiori, and Sasuke. "Oh well, nothing I can't handle."

Well thats it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and R and R.


	4. The Demon Slayer Village

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Jake the KeyBlade Mistress for reviewing.

Chapter 4- The Demon Slayer Village where the Journey Starts!

Inuyasha, Shiori, and Sasuke entered the Demon Slayer Village to find it untouched by evil. The few villagers that were there were busy training to slay demons, or doing other things. Sango was training the future Slayers, with Kohaku and Kirara, while Miroku and Shippou were tending to a large crystal. It was glowing a bright pinkish color, while the crystal itself was white, except for a small pink round area inside the crystal.

"Ah, Inuyasha." Miroku said when he saw Inuyasha, "Welcome. I see you brought friends."

"Hardly," Inuyasha scoffed, "I picked up these two in the forest."  
"I see." Miroku said, looking at Shiori and Sasuke glare at Inuyasha. "You're Shiori if I'm not mistaken. (Shiori nodded) And I've never seen you before." He loked at Sasuke.

"I'm..."

"Not important," Inuyasha interupted, Sasuke glared, "we need you and Sango to help us stop some witch who's planning to take over the world."

"I see. Hey Sango!" Sango looked at Miroku before saying something to the group of people she was training and coming to the group with Kirara and Kohaku. "It seems theres a new threat. Inuyasha wants us to help him."

"Then lets..." Sango started

"But," Miroku continued, "You are in no condition to go anywhere. Let alone actually fight demons."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked

"She's pregnant, Inuyasha." Miroku said, "And she can't actually fight without harming the baby, and since all the others are not fully trained, I'm needed here to protect the village."

"I can go." Shippou said.

"No." Inuyasha said, flatly.

"I can go." Kohaku said, "And I'll take Kirara!"

"Kohaku, no." Sango said.

"Oh come on, sis!" Kohaku protested, "How else will I prove my worth?" Miroku pulled Sango to the side.  
"Let him go." he said, "It'll be good for him. And Inuyasha wont let anything happen to him."

"But I..."

"Are too protective of him. I understand he died once, be we brought him back with the jewel. And now he's grown into a compitant demon slayer. He could prove more helpful with them then he could here." Miroku said.  
"You have a real way with words." Sango said, hugging Miroku. She then gasped and slapped him across his face. "Oops, sorry. Force of habit, even though you know I don't like it when you stroke my butt." She turned and went back to Kohaku. She pulled him into an embrace.

"Um, sister?"  
"You can go." Sango said, "But you have to be good, and be careful."

"I will!" Kohaku said, happily, "Thank you sister!"

"Inuyasha, protect him." Sango said, "I wish I could go, but..." She put her hand on her slightly enlarged belly. If you looked hard enough you could see it was slightly round.

"Save it." Inuyasha said, "Getting pregnant at a time like this."

"Come now, Inuyasha." Miroku said, "We didn't know of these matters. Where's Kagome, by the way?"

"She's in her time. Kaede sealed the well so she can't come back until this is all over." Inuyasha said, as he turned towards the exit of the village, "Lets go."

Sasuke, Shiori, and Kohaku and Kirara followed him. It wasn't long before they were in the forest. Inuyasha was in the lead, with Kohaku and kirara close behind. Then came Shiori, and Sasuke brought up the rear. Sasuke looked uncomertable being in the group. He still remembered what happened on that day three years ago. And now Inuyasha said he was unimportant. He tapped Shiori on her shoulder, and she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Shiori, I don't think I can go along with Inuyasha."

"Why not?"

"He and I don't have the best history around." Sasuke said, "I don't feel right around him."

"Well, you and I can go on our own."

"No, I'm going to try and put aside my personal feelings. But if things get to bad with him I'm out of here."

"Okay. I understand." The two of them ran to catch up to the goup, Sasuke keeping his distance from Inuyasha. It wasn't long after that when a blue Soul Catcher (The blue sphears not one of Kikyo's Soul Collectors) zoomed past. Inuyasha imediately sped after it, Sasuke ran after him, while Shiori and Kohaku got on Kirara's back, after she transormed into her larger form.

"Where's it go?" Inuyasha shouted when he lost sight of the blue sphear.

"Its over there!" Kohaku poited to a blue blur zoming around all the trees.

"Ungh! All these tress are in the way!" Inuyasha complained, when a blur shot passed. It bounced off the trees, with near perfect persition. Though it looked a blur to his eyes, Inuyasha knew the sent belonged to Sasuke. "Show off." Inuyasha mumbled as he chased after the two blurs. Kohaku looked confused at the blue, grey, and red blurs sped around chasing eachother.

"Wow, I've never seen him move this fast before." Shiori said

"Who, Inuyasha?"  
"No, Sasuke. I've seen him move trough the forest as if he was born to jump from tree to tree, but I've never seen him go this fast. I hope he can keep it up." No sooner did she finish her sentence that did Inuyasha and Sasuke grabbed the Soul Catcher. Or they attempted, the Soul Catcher dropped to the floor, causing both demons to crash into eachother, head first. They landed on the Soul Catcher, breaking it and releasing the souls it held imprisoned in it. The souls passed through Inuyasha and Sasuke, both of whom shuddered as they did.

**Elsewhere**

"Damnit!" Yuna scremed, enranged. "At this rate my plans will be ruined before they start!" She clenched her fist as she watched Inuyasha start an aguement. She watched it with interest.

"Watch it! I had the thing!" Inuyasha shouted  
"You ran into me!" Sasuke shouted back, his fear replaced with anger.

"Watch it runt!" Inuyasha said, and pulled out his sword, "Don't make me use this!"

"Hm!" Sasuke said, and pulled a small gold stick from his shirt. It was only around six inches long, and resemled a thin pole. Sasuke held one end, and gave it a swing. It grew to be about six feet long.

"You're going to fight me with a stick?" Inuyasha laughed

"I have no intention of fightint you." Sasuke said, "But that doesn't mean I won't defend myself."

"Lets see how well you do." Inuyasha said, before rushing towards Sasuke, who took a defensive postion. When Inuyasha got close enough he jumped, and crashed into a barrior.

"Thats enough!" came a voice from outside of Yuna's ball's view. The view inside the ball turned to see an angry Shiori standing next to a stunned Kohaku and Kirara, both of wich looked at Shiori with shock on their faces. "We are going to go and find the rest of those blue sphears and we are going to get along." Shiori said, and walking inbetween Inuyasha and Sasuke, not stopping to look at either one of them. She just kept walking. Kohaku and Kirara followed her. Inuyasha and Sasuke gave eachother one last glare before getting up and following the goup.

"Hm, that girl is very powerful." Yuna said, "And I could use the hatred that monkey has for Inuyasha to my advantage. I will be able to resurect Naraku and rule this world. Perhaps my plan just needs some adjustments. If I could bring back someone to get inbetween them... But who?...I know! I just need some time! No...his bones were turned to dust. But I can get him a new body! And I know just the one! Mwuahahahaha!" Yuna laughed maniacly as her ball zoomed in on Inuyasha and Sasuke.

End chapter! I hope I get reviews.

R and R.


	5. Yuna's Plan

Chapter 5. Thanks to Jake the KeyBlade Mistress for reviewing.

Chapter 5- Yuna's Plan

Yuna was sitting next to a large black pot. She added some glowing purple powder and stired the smoking pot with the orbed side of the Staff of Souls. She had her hood down revealing bright red eyes, black hair. She had a beautiful face, which hid the evil of her heart.

"Now, the spell is almost ready. All I need is a body for him and I know the perfect one." she said, "All I need to do is get the girl, and I'll kill two birds with one stone!"

**Inuyasha and crew**

Inuyasha was walking in the lead with Kohaku and Kirara, in her larger form, not far behind. Next was Shiori. She was riding on Kirara's back. Lastly was Sasuke. He looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. _I would have gone after that fight if Shiori didn't want to stay with Inuyasha._ He thought, and glanced at Shiori. He sighed and kept on walking.

Not long afterwards, a black and blue cloud appeared in the sky, heading right for the group. Inuyasha was the first to notice, and drew his sword. This caught the attention of the others in the group, and they all drew their weapons. Kohaku's chain syth, Sasuke's Bo Staff, and Shiori got a barrior ready should they need it. The cloud landed a few feet infront of them. It dispersed to reveal a woman in a black dress with a long black staff with a blue orb at the end of it.

"Hello, I am Yuna." said the woman, "I come with a request."

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha asked, not sheathing his sword.

"Please, I mean no harm." Yuna's said, with a bright smile, "I mearly ask if you can help me with something."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, as he rested the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

"I wish for you to come to my home and help me rid a monster that a wicked witch placed there." Yuna said, "Can you help me? This monster is very angry. It has eatend all of my food and threatens to devour me if I do not get more."

"I'll help, but only if you help me." Inuyasha said, as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. Yuna's expression suddenly changed. From cheerful to wicked. He held up her staff and a blackish blue cloud came out and sped towards Shiori. Before anyone could react the could engulfed her and withdrew back into the blue orb at the end if Yuna's staff. Yuna jumped and was engulfed by the same cloud that got Shiori, only this time the clouds flew away.

"Shiori!" Sasuke shouted and took off after the clouds as fast as he could.  
"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, "Wait for me!" He ran off after Sasuke, and Kohaku got on Kirara and they also gave chase to Yuna's wicked cloud.

They chased Yuna's cloud to a castle. It gave off a creepy aura that would make even the toughest of man or demon shudder. They saw the cloud go in through a whole that was way to small for any of them to go through. It was large enough for a small bird at the largest. Inuyasha growled and drew his Tetsusaiga and attacked the wall. To his, and everyone else's shock, there was barely a scratch.

"This is going to take to long!" Sasuke said, and jumped up towards the whole. There was a 'poof' and a puff of smoke. Next thing that was seen was a small hummingbird fly through the hole in the wall. Inuyasha growled and continued hi assult on the castle wall. Kirara helped by spewing flamed at the same spot Inuyasha's Wind Scar hit.

**In side the castle**

The cloud came through the small hole and formed into Yuna and her Staff of Souls. She gave he staff a wave towards a cage and another cloud came out that formed into Shiori. Shiori looked around, scared and confused. Yuna smirked at the fear on the girl's face.

"Welcome to my home." Yuna said, "You will be here for a long while."

"Who are you?" Shiori asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

"I am Yuna. And Sasuke will be here soon." Yuna answered, "All is going according to my plan." Yuna smiled when she saw a small humming bird come through the hole. It 'poofed' in a cloud of orange smoke that Sasuke fell out of. He landed and ran over to Shiori.  
"Sasuke! Its a trap!" Shiori shouted, but it was too late. A blue light hit Sasuke, nocking him out.

Yuna then picked him up and put him on a near by table, whick was next to a large black coudron. She picked up her staff and held it over the the bubbling couldron. The orb started to glow a broght purple that got red at it expanded. Shiori watched ih horror, and worry for her friend. She saw a blueinsh white ball come from the coudron and flaot into Sasuke's chest. Shiori gasped when Yuna started laughing maniacly.

"Phase one of my plan is complete." Yuna said, "Now as for you..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence when the wall to her castle was broken down in a cloud of durt and dust stood three figures. Two human shaped and one that resembled a large lion. The dust cleard to reveal Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Kirara.

"Shiori! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Shiori in the cage.

"Inuyasha! Help Sasuke! She did something to him!" Shiori shouted

"Hmm, it appears I missjudged you." Yuna said, "I wont make that mistake again." She waved her staff and the blueish black cloud came forth and engulfed her and Sasuke, and outstretched to Shiori'  
"I don't think so!" Inuyasha growled and unleashed his wind Scar, destroying the part could that started to surround the cage that held Shiori. The rest of the cloud, however, vanished into thin air, along with Yuna and Sasuke. Inuyasha broke the bars to the cage, and Shiori ran to the spot where Sasuke layed, unconcious. He felt the table, as if hoping he was there but she just couldn't see him. When she felt nothing of him she started to cry.

**Elsewhere**

Sasuke's eyes opened. He let off a groan as he sat up. He looked around only to see a swirling blueish black cloud. He looked at his hands and made a fist. Due to the mistiness of where ever he was he couldn't see below his knees.

"I'm alive?" he asked, in a voice that wasn't his. One that was weak, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Yes." said a female voice, "You. Bankotsu I presume?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Yuna. I am the one that brought you back in order to help me bring back Naraku."

"If you can bring peole back from the dead why did you not bring Naraku himself?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Yuna asked

"How did you bring me back? My bones were turned to dust." asked the voice of Bankotsu.

"Simple, I sealed your soul to a new body." Yuna said, "This way you can get your revenge on Inuyasha, since that body is also half demon. And to make it easier for you, it is very agile and can shapeshift. However, you must learn to master its abilities before you challenge Inuyasha."

"Sounds like fun." Bankotsu said, "Lets get started."

"Verywell."

End Chapter. R and R.


	6. The Finding

Chapter 6 is underway. Thanks again to Jake the KeyBlade Mistress for your review.

Chapter 6- The Finding

"You wish to begin your training now." Yuna said, "Then you shall." She waved her staff and a hole appeared under the half monkey demon. He fell through it, and landed in a river. He was toppled down river until he got his barings. He surfaced and spit out some water and pulled a fish out of his shirt. He then swam to shore and flopped down on dry land. Unfortunatly he forgot he had a tail now and landed hard on it.

"AARGH!" He shouted, cradling his tail, "This body is so different from mine. It will take some getting used to."

"Can you hear me, Bankotsu?" Yuna's voice sounded off inside Bankotsu's head.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"Good, You must figure out that body, master it as if it was your own. For it will be from now on. I'll keep an eye on you while you train. If you do not meet my standards I will have nothing more to do with you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Later." Bankotsu said, and started walking off. Only to trip over his new monkey like feet and land face first in the muddy bank of the river. He mumbled some curse words, which couldn't be due to th face his face was in the mud. "I hate his body." He said when he finally lifed his head out of the mud.

He pushed himself up and washed up in the river. He tried his luck at walking, only to fall again. He let off a growl and some more curses before getting up again. He sat down, being careful not to sit on his new tail and sighed. He looked up at the clouds. It was a clear day, very few coulds in the sky.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he said out loud. Then his face lit up. "Yuna said this was a shapeshifter! All I have to do is shapeshift into my body!"

He stood up and formed a mental image of his body. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. He sighed again. He decided he could have to learn to walk with these monkey feet, so he took baby steps until he got the hange of them. Once he felt comfertable walking with his new feet he tried walking normally. When he got that down it was near night. He could see it was going to be a clear night.

"I'd better find a place to stay the night." He said to no one in particular. He walked off in the direction of a village that could be seen off in the distance.

It was sunset when was on the edge of the forest near the village. He stopped to rest for a few minutes when he felt odd. He felt like he was getting weaker. He sat down, and held his head. He opened his eyes just in time to see his feet rearange themselves to look like normal human feet. He felt his ears, which he noted were pointed before, only to find them normal human ears. He felt behind him for the tail, only to find that also gone.

"This must be when this body becomes mortal." Bankotsu said, he looked up into the sky and saw the moon. "Hm, the left half of the moon is gone. This I have to remember. Right now I'll just rest my eyes." He said, before he fell asleep.

**Inuyasha and crew**

"I winder what she'll do with him." Kohaku wondered out loud.

"Nothing good, that sure." Inuyasha scoffed

"You have to save him!" Shiori said, looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes. Her full of sorrow and worry. Inuyasha sighed.

"We will." He said, "I'll make sure of that."

"How do we find him?" Kohaku asked, "We don't have the slightest clue where Yuna took him."

"We'll have to track him down." Inuyasha said.  
"He'll be human tonight." Shiori said, "Will that help?"

"Yeah, I'll know what his sent is like." Inuyasha said, and dropped down on all fours, and started sniffing the ground. He started moving forward on all fours. Ten minutes later Inuyasha suddenly sprung up, causing Kohaku to fall on his butt, Kirara to transorm into her larger form, and Shiori to put up a barrior. Inuyasha looked at them like they were crazy.

"Sorry." muttered the ones that could talk, while Kirara returned to her small form.

"Follow me!" Inuyasha said, as he took off. Kohaku and Shiori got on the retransformed Kirara and they follow Inuyasha. They stopped at a river. "The sent stops here."  
"But how is that possible?" Kohaku asked.  
"If he was washed downstream." Shiori said, sadly. "I hope he's okay."

"If he was washed downstream lets follow the river." Kohaku said, from Kirara's back. Kirara nodded anf started following the river, followed by Inuyasha and with Shiori on her back.

**Bankotsu**

He was awakened by voices. He recognized two of the voices. He smiled. _So Inuyasha has teamed up with the ninja that served Naraku._ He thought as he got up. He noticed his tail when it swept arcoss the tree he was sleeping against. _My powers are back. Good._ He jumped up into the tree and waited for Inuyasha and crew to show up. _It would appear this body is made for use in forest._

"I smell him." Inuyasha said, "He's close by!"

"I hope he's okay." said a voice Bankotsu didn't recognize. Once Inuyasha was in sight Bankotsu decided to make himself know.

"Well, Inuyasha." He said, "Looks like we meet again." Inuyasha stopped and looked around.

"I recognize that voice!" Inuyasha said, hatefully, "Bankotsu! Where are you! Why can't I smell you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can smell me." Bankotsu taunted, "I just have a new sent. One I believe you should know." Bankotsu jumped from his perch in the trees and landed right infront of Inuyasha and crew.

"Sasuke!" Shiori said, and ran up to him. Bankotsu was shocked that when she hugged him he hugged her back. "I missed you so much! How did you excape?"

"Shiori get away from him!" Inuyasha shouted, "Thats not Sasuke!"

"Of course it is!" Shiori said, "I know him anywhere." She the pulled away from 'Sasuke'. "You're not Sasuke. You're possessing him!"  
"Smart girl." Bankotsu said

"I knew I recognized that voice! It is you in there, isn't it, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, its me." Bankotsu said, "Miss me?"

"Not the least bit." Inuyasha growled, "I'll just have to kill you again!"  
"You kill me and you kill your friend." Bankotsu said, smugly.

"He aint my friend." Inuyasha said, and drew the Tetsusaiga. Bankotsu pulled out Sasuke's Bo Staff and make it grow full length. "How would you like a fresh tast of my Wind Scar!" Inuyasha unleashed his attack. Bankotsu used the Bo Staff as a ground, and balanced inbetween two of the four attack's streams of energy and give him momentum to kick Inuyasha in the gut. This caused Inuyasha to drop the Tetsusaiga. Bankotsu picked it up and smirked evily at Inuyasha.

"This body is half demon." He said, "So I should be able to use your sword. Imagine. Killed with your own attack. I'll show how that feels! Wind Scar!" Bankotsu swung the Tetsusaiga and the blade glew a bright yellow. Inuyasha gaped at what was happening.

End chapter. R and R.


	7. Bankotsu Vs Sasuke

I am so sorry, my disk went bad or something. So I had to start this chapter all over again. Well, thanks to Jake the KeyBlade Mistress and Darkening Daylight for their reviews.

Chapter 7- Bankotsu Vs. Sasuke

"Wind Scar!" Bankotsu shouted and swung the Tetsusaiga. It let off a yellow flash, causing Inuyasha to gasp. Then he started to laugh. "The hell! It shrunk!"

"You idiot, I'm the only one who can use the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said, "It doesn't matter if you're half demon or not." Bankotsu growled. He then threw the Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha, who caught it by turning to his side and grabbing the handle. He then smirked and turned to face Bankotsu. "You want to see a Wind Scar so bad? Well, here ya go! Wind Scar!"

Bankotsu would have jumped away if he wasn't so busy fuming. He noticed at the last second, when it was too late to do anything. He braced himself for impact. _Damit! I lost to him twice!_ Bankotsu thought. He opened an eye when the impace for the attack didn't come. He was shocked at what he saw. There was a barrior infront of him, protecing him from Inuyasha's attack.

"Shiori! The hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, thats Sasuke's body!" Shiori said, "We can get him back I know we can."

Inuyasha was about to retort when he was slammed into a tree and knocked unconcious. Kohaku and Kirara attacked the person at fault, which was Bankotsu. Bankotsu easily dodged their attacks and countered, slamming them into eachother. He then swung Sasuke's Bo Staff and slammed them into the same tree he did Inuyasha into, which caused the tree to fall trapping them underneith it. Bankotsu then turned to Shiori.

"I would like to thank you for saiving me back there, Shiori is it?" Bankotsu said, as he walked towrds her, "You could prove to be very useful to me. If I can steal your powers that is?"

He raised his hand to strike the young hald demon gorl when he found he couldn't bring it down for the attack. No matter how hard he tried the could not attack Shiori. He looked at his arm before he fell to the ground unconcious. Shiori gasped and ran over to him.

"Where am I?" Bankotsu asked, looking at the seemingly endless void that he was now in. As far as he could see, or as he thought he could, was nothing but black. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearinf the clothes he wore when he was in his origional body. He also noticed his hair was longer and his tail gone. He knew this was his origional body. He turned when he heard a moaning coming from behind him. There he saw the young half demon who had been his host for the past few days.

"I take it you're Sasuke." Bankotsu said, causing the only other that could be seen to look at him. "I wanted to thank you for giving me a new chance a life."  
"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, weakly.

"I am Bankotsu. Who, you so graciously gave up your own body to." Sasuke held his head, as memories of the past few days flooded his head. He saw everything from when Yuna cast that spell on him.

"You tried to hurt Shiori!" Sasuke shouted, his energy now returned.

"The girl, I wanted her powers." Bankotsu said casually.

This angered Sasuke, who pounced Bankotsu and started punching him. Bankotsu countered by kicking Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke, winded, fell back and landed on the 'floor'. Bankotsu tried to slam his heel into Sasuke's stomach, but Sasuke rolled out of the way and triped him by wrapping his tail around Bankotsu's leg and pulling it from under him. Bankotsu grunted as he landed, and rolled over his head, and flipped to his feet, only to get a kick to the head.

**With Shiori**

She watched in horror as mysterious wounds began to form all over Sasuke's body. Cuts and bruises appeard on his arms and from what she could tell, all over his legs and stomach and back as well. She screamed as a large gash appeared on his head, and blood came from it.

"Heh" Bankotsu said, as he held the wound on his head. He moved his hand to his face and saw blood on it. "Hey, you're pretty good. I didn't expect this from anyone. Not even the mutt Inuyasha could hurt me like this without his infernal sword."

"I am far different for Inuyasha." Sasuke said, "I do not like ti fight, but I will to defend those who are dear to me. And you were about to harm the person who is closer to me than anyone else. I will not let you get away with that!" Anger and rage evident in his voice. This caused Bankotsu to shudder, which he even surprised himself when he did._ There's something about him._ Bankotsu thought, _That look! Its the same look that I..._

"I give up." Bankotsu said, "I will no longer fight you."

"Why?"

"I think that you are ..."

**Shiori**

Shiori was mixing some herbs with Kohaku, who had woken up as well as Inuyasha and Kirara. Shiori had told them how Sasuke had gotten into the shape he was in, and they, excluding Inuyasha, went and gathered the hurbs they needed to help him heal. All faces turned when a groan came form the half monkey demon. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded. 'Sasuke' ignored him, and looked at Shiori.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Shiori said, "You intend on defending me, just like you promised."

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said, "I'm sorry I couldn't do a better job."

"What happened to Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"He's still in here. I can feel him." Sasuke said, "But he said that I... that he is..."

"That he is?" Inuyasha asked, getting impatient.

"He said he's..."

**The Higurashi Shrine**

"I can't belive they sealed up the well!" Kagome fumed as she aimed an arrow down it, "Think they can keep my stuck here? I got something to say about that." She let the arrow loose and watched at it let off a bright purple light, followed by a bright blue one. "Ha! I can go now!" She said, and jumped down the well.

End chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but yeah. R and R.


	8. Farewell to a friend Or is it foe?

I would like to take the time to thank those who reviewed. Again. Lalalala-FUJISAKI-Lalalala, mikobabe987, and Darkening Daylight.

_Thought_

_**Bankotsu talking to Sasuke**_

_Sasuke talking to Bankotsu_

Chapter 8- Farewell to friend. Or is it foe?

The gang was walkign again, looking for the remaining Soul Catchers. Inuyasha was in the lead, with an angered look on his face. While Sasuke was a good ways behind everyone else. He looked sad, and was deep in thought. As was Inuyasha, he just didn't show it. _How could he be what he said he is?_ Inuyasha thought, _How is it possible? _He glanced over his shoulder, and looked at the solem monkey. He was starign at the ground with his tail dragging on the floor, and from Inuyasha's nose, was very sad. He hated the sent people gave on when they were depressed. Apparently it was the same for half humans.

Meanwhile Sasuke was deep in his own thoughts. _Is it true what Bankotsu said?_ He thought. He let off a depressed sigh and glanced to make sure he didn't fall to far behind the rest of the group. When he did, he saw Inuyasha looking at him, aith a stern glare fixed on his face. Sasuke cringed from Inuyasha's glare, and looked back towards the ground.

_**Why are you so timid? Stand up to him! You know you can, I've done it.**_

_That was you, not me._

_**It was **_**your****_ body._**

Sasuke didn't respsond. He knew if he wanted to he could atleast stand up to Inuyasha. But that was against his nature. He tried to avoid conflict unless defending someone dear to him. He sighed again. _I hate my life._

With Kagome

Kagome climbed out of the well just in time to see an elderly woman in a Miko outfit walking towards the village. Kagome was no longer in her school uniform. Now she had on some blue jeans and a long black shirt on. She also had black shoes. She smiled and ran over to elderly woman.

"Kaede!" Kagome said, happily.

"Kagome?" asked the elderly woman, "How did ye get here? I sealed the well."

"I broke the seal with a sacred arrow." Kagome said, "Why did you seal it anyway?"

"There is a new vile force afoot and Inuyasha wanted ye to stay put of it."

"Can you tell me where Inuyasha went?"

"He headed off towards the Demon Slayer Village last I saw."

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome said, before she ran off.

"I wish ye luck, child." Kaede said, before continuing her walk back to the village.

Inuyasha and crew

Shiori watched as Sasuke's facial expressions changed. _He must be talking to that guy._ She thought. _It must be hard for him, being forced to share his body with another._ Shiori stopped and waited for Sasuke to catch up. When he did Shiori caught him in am embrace. This startled Sasuke out of his conversation with his 'guest'.

"Sasuke, are you aright?" she asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke said, putting on an obviously fake smile.

"You never were a very good lier, Sasuke." Shiori said. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm just going through a lot. I'll be fine." Sasuke said, not wanting Shiori to worry about him to much.

"But..."

"Shiori, I'm going to be fine." Sasuke said, "Trust me."

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise.I'll be watching over you." Sasuke said, as a gust of wind, carrying a bunch of leaves came. When the breeze stopped Sasuke was gone. Shiori whispered a good bye, and ran back to Inuyasha.

Kagome

"Where is he?" Kagome asked as she walked slong a river. "I've been to a beach a scary castle, and two villages! Where can he be?"

"I don't know." said a small fox demon from Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippo, did he say anything about where he was going?"

"Well, he did say something about a witch." Shippo said, "And he has Shiori and a monkey demon with him!"

"Yeah, Miroku told me." Kagome said, "I wish I knew where he was."  
"Hey, whats that?" Shippo asked, pointing to a blue sphear flying past.  
"I don't know, lets follow it."

Inuyasha

"Where'd it go?" Inuyasha asked, as they enteres a clearing.

"There!" Kohaku said, from Kirara's back, and pointed to said orb.

"Come." Inuyasha said, and gave chase, with Kirara, who was carrying both Shiori and Kohaku, followed.

Sasuke

"Hey, theres an orb." said the monkey demon.

_**Yeah, lets follow it. It might lead us to Yuna.**_

"Okay." Sasuke said, and jumped from the tree he was resting in.

Yuna

"Hmm, looks like there might be more problems than I thought." she said, looking at Kagome through her Crystal Ball, "Thats Kikyo's reincarnation. She could pose just as large a problem as Inuyasha. Let us check up on Bankotsu, shall we?"

Her Crystal Ball changed, and instead of Kagome, Sasuke was pictured inside. He was watching Inuyasha and his group enter the village Yuna was taking refuge in. Yuna slammed her fist on the table and let off a fustrated growl.

Inuyasha

"This place has no people in it." Inuyasha said, "Why would the sphear lead us here?"

"Inuyasha?" came a voice from a few houses down.

"Kah-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, "How the hell did you get back!"

"Hi to you too!" Kagome said, angrily. "I broke the seal."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, fustrated.

"I came looking for you. Kaede told me everything. I'm here to help."

"I see you brought Shippo." Inuyasha said, causing Shippo to pop put of Kagome's bag.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"When was the last time you bathed?" Inuyasha asked, "You smell worse than usual."

Sasuke

_**Well, well, well, its Kikyo's reincarnation.**_

_Kagome?_

_**Yes, she could help us find Yuna.**_

End Chapter. Please, R and R.


	9. The Flute of Conia

I would like to thank Darkening Daylight for reviewing.

_**Bankotsu talking to Sasuke**_

_Sasuke talking to Bankotsu_

Chapter 9- The Flute of Conia

"Damnit all!" Yuna cursed as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha meet. "This is another road block I have to get past. If the girl gets hold of this flute all of my plans will be ruined!" She was holding a yellow 'flute'. It was more like a hollowed out horn than a flute.

"Is that so?" came a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Yuna asked, as she looked into the foreboding shadows.

"You don't recognize my voice?" said the person, as he came from the shadows.

"Oh, Bankotsu." Yuna said, "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard." Bankotsu said, "There's only one house in this village with a light inside."

"Hmm, I suppose that would do it." Yuna said, as she cast a shadow spell, darkening all the windows, making appear there was no one inside. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Whats with the flute?" Bankotsu asked.  
"It is called the Flute of Conia." Yuna said, "It allows one who plays it to turn humans and demons to stone. However, half demons seem to be immune. As did Kikyo and no dought her reincarnation."

"Why would it stop your plans if Kagome gets it?"

"She could use her spiritual powers to destroy it. Meaning I won't be able to control Naraku when I ressurect him. Now, about your real question?"

"Hm, I wanted to know if there was any way for me to get my origional body back."

"There is." Yuna said, "You don't like your new one?"

"No, I do." Bankotsu said, "Its just that I would like my old one back. This one gets too weak when it turns human."

_Hey!_

"Thats not the reason." Yuna said, "You don't want a body that you have to share."

"Yeah, that too."

"Well, if you get a piece of your origional body and use this dust," She tossed Bankotsu a small brown pouch, "your origional body will be restored. But it will not last long without a soul. There is a demon on the mountains in the west who can move souls from one body to another, he can help you."

"Cool. Later." Bankotsu said, "Lets see if we can get a ninja to come with us."

_Ninja?_

_**Yeah, like the boy who rides the cat demon.**_

_Oh, you mean demon slayer._

_**Yeah, whatever.**_

"Perhaps I should have told him his soul can't be moved from that body without my Staff of Souls." Yuna said when Bankotsu was gone. "Nah, theres no fun in that."

"You think I should have told her Naraku was a half demon?" Bankotsu asked, when he and Sasuke were outside. Before Sasuke could answer Bankotsu said, "Naw, theres no fun in that."

Inuyasha and Kagome

"I just sensed something." Kagome said, "But its gone now."

"Well, lets go find a river or something Shippo can bath in." Inuyasha said, "His stentch is hurting my nose."

"Inuyasha be nice!" Kagome said, "Or I'll say the s-word."

"No! I'll be good!" Inuyasha said, paniced.

"Inuyasha, Sasuke is nearby." Shiori said, watching said Monkey demon run off into the woods.

"He might know something." Inuyasha said, "I can smell Yuna's sent on him!"

Without another wood Inuyasha ran off, full speed, after the half monkey demon. Kagome sighed, when Kirara tranformed and let Kohaku, Shiori, and Kagome climb up on her back. She then followed. Shippo tranformed into a bird, and flew ahead to keep up with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, slow down! Kirara can't keep up!" Shippo protested, only to have Inuyasha grab him and throw him into a river that was nearby. "Idiot." Shippo said when Inuyasha left to persue the half-breed monkey demon.

Shippo climbed out of the water and shook as much water off as he could, he was back in his regular form. She saw Kirara fly past, no one with her noticing him in the oddly tall grass, so he took off running after them.

Inuyasha

"Where did he go?" Inuyasha asked, looking up into the sky. He saw something a shooting star go past. He closed his eyes when an all to familiar sent crossed his nose. He let off a small growl, "Koga."

No sooner did he say the name did the wolf demon himself appear on the branch right under Inuyasha. He looked up and smirked at the irritated look on Inuyasha's face.

"Hey, mutt face, long time no see." Koga said, "Where's Kagome?"

"She's back in her time." Inuyasha said, "She said she was tired of you always flirting with her."

"Inuyasha!" came Kagome's voice. Inuyasha and Koga sweatdropped.

"Back in her time, huh." Koga said, when Kagome came up on Kirara.

"Koga, hi." Kagome said, as soon as Koga grabbed her hands.

"Hello, Kagome." Koga said, "When will you leave mutt face and be my wife?"

"Uh..." Kagome staggered, "What about Ayame?"

"What about her?" Koga asked, "Its nto like we're engaged."

"Last time I checked, you were." Inuyasha said from his perch in the tree. Koga sweatdropped. Next thing he knew he was face down in the dirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" said a female wolf demon, who was standing on his back. "Hello Kagome, is he bothering you again?"

"Its alright, Ayame." Kagome said, "Really it is."

"Its not okay with me!" Ayame said, "He's due to marry me in a few months, and he's still after you. He thinks if you agree to marry him I'll call of the wedding. Well, I must be off. See you later, Kagome." Ayame said, and carried Koga off.

Sasuke/Bankotsu

They watched from attop a tree, to far up to be smell by Inuyasha. Astonishment written on their face. They watched Koga go from flirting with Kagome to eating a dirt dinner in under a minute. Then be dragged off by a girl who was half his size.  
**_Remind me to never cross a female wolf demon._**

_No problem. Lets just avoid them as best we can._

_**I agree with you one hundred percent.**_

They then dissappeared in a twister of leaves, no dought heading to Mt. Hakurei to find Bankotsu's remains.

End Chapter. Please, R and R.


	10. The Girls Get Kidnapped

Hi, I'm sorry for the long wait. But I had a school project. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. Well, I should say, thanks to the one who reviewed. Darkening Daylight.

_**Bankotsu to Sasuke**_

_Sasuke to Bankotsu_

Chapter 10- The girls get Kidnapped.

Inuyasha and crew were walking in a forest. They were following a lead to another Soul Catcher. Inuyasha was up ahead, while Kagome was walking with Shippo on her shoulder. Kohaku and Shiori were walking with her. Kirara was on Kohaku's shoulder.

"How much farther until we get there, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha asked, "Its not like these things have sents."

"Well, lets just keep looking. We'll find it eventually." Kagome said.

Sasuke/Bankotsu

_That was nice of that bird demon to give us a ride here.B_

_**Yeah, and it only cost us all of our food.**_

_Atleast it didn't kill us, like it origionally wanted._

_**True. Who would have thought it would have bought that sob story of you slowly becoming insane due to a dead mercanary's soul put into your body by an evil with.**_

_Hehe, yeah..._

They were at what was left of Mt. Hakurei. They were digging through the rubble looking for any sign of Bankotsu's remains.

"Hey, some clothes." Sasuke said, picking up what appeared to be white fabric.

_**Thats mine! My bones should be here somewhere!**_

They kept digging until they found a bone in Bankotsu's old armor.

_**This is what we need! Lets go see that demon so I can get my body back!**_

Inuyasha and Crew

"Now is my chance." said Yuna as she saw Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Shippo enter a hot spring, leaving the girls unprotected.

She jumped from her spot on a near by rock formation, after putting a barrior around the hot spring the boys were in, and right into the camp where Kagome, Kirara, and Shiori were eating. Kagome and Shiori gasped, while Kirara tranformed and growled.

"I think its time I weaken my foe's forces." Yuna said, and spread her mist could around herself, Kagome, and Shiori. The mist floated away, and the girls inside where gone.

Kirara ran over to the guys, who were just getting out of their bath, never noticing the barrior that was there. It vanished when Yuna left. Kirara let off a roar to get their attention once they funished dressing. Once they were looking at her she ran back to the cap site. They guys followed her, just in time to see Yuna's cloud dissapear over the herizon.

"That wench!" Inuyasha said, "She took the girls!"

"We have to get them back!" Shippo said.

"Yeah!" Kohaku added, and climbed on Kirara's back.

"She's heading towards those mountains!" Shippo called.

Sasuke/Bankotsu

"So, you want me to restore this body's soul?" said a demon that looked like a large plue frog.

"Yes!" said Bankotsu, "All I have to do is sprinkle this dust on that bones, and you can put my in there, right?"

"Yes." said the demon. It put the bone on a table, "Restore the body."

Bankotsu sprinkled the dust on the bone, and it rappidly started growing. After it was a full skeleton, muscles grew on it, then skin. Finally, black hair grew from the head. Bankotsu's face showed happiness when his body was right there, infront of him. Fully restored, and nakid.

"Um, shouldn't we do something about clothes?" Sasuke asked, resuming control over his body.  
"I have spare clothes for just such reasons." said the Soul Demon, "Now, I will move your soul into the body."

The frog-like demon put it's three fingered, webbed, hand on the half-breed's chest, and pulled out a soul. It then put the soul into Bankotsu's chest, and watched as it spread its light over the body. Both Bankotsu and Sasuke groaned as they got up. They looked at eachother, and their faces changed to a look that said, 'I can't belive this'.

"Wrong soul." they both said, at the same time.

"Oh? I am dreadfully sorry. Allow me to fix my mistake." the demon put on hand on Sasuke's chest, and the other on Bankotsu's, and pulled out the souls, before putting them in the right body. Once Bankotsu and Sasuke looked at eachother, they smiled.

"It's good to have my body back." Bankotsu said, hugging himself.

"Its good to have mine to myself." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad for you." said the demon, "Now, let us talk about the bill."

"Bill?" Both Bankotsu and Sasuke asked.  
"Yes, my services are not free."

"But Yuna said she would arange everything." Sasuke said

"Yuna you say? Ah, yes. She's the one who asked me to move the wrong soul." the demon then realized what it did, "And I moved them back... Oh no! Hey, you two!..." He looked to where Sasuke and Bankotsu were only to find they had run off. "Well, thats what I get for not paying attention to people..."

Bankotsu & Sasuke

"Man, that was close." Bankotsu said, riding on Sasuke's, who had turned into a large brown bird, back. He was wearing an outfit similar to his origional. The only difference was his armor was gone. And his hair was loose.

"Yeah, lets hurry and find Shiori."  
"Isn't she with Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked, as a familiar cloud flew past, causing Sasuke to loose his shapeshift.

They both screamed as they fell. They landed in a river, and soaked everyone who was near the river at the time. Which was an old lady, a young girl, a irritated Inuyasha, and a shocked Shippo and Kohaku. They were all knocked off their feet.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted when he saw who caused Yuna to excape. "Sasuke! Bankotsu! Bankotsu?"

"Heh, miss me, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked, mockingly.  
"You wish. I killed you once, I'll kill you again." Inuyasha said, and drew his sword.

"Inuyasha! We need to rescue Kagome and Shiori!" Shippo said

"And they can help us." Kohaku added.  
"Fine, but if either one of them gets in my way, they die." Inuyasha said, "Lets go. Off in the direction we last saw Yuna heading."

Before Bankotsu could object, everyone ran off following Inuyasha. He sighed, and also followed the silver haired half-breed. He decided he needed some excersise after his restorection.

End Chapter. Sorry if it sucked, but I had a school project. Please, R and R.


	11. The Village of Women

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had a school project I had to do. Thanks again to Darkening Daylight for reviewing.

Chapter 11- The Village of Women

"Man, where are they?" Inuyasha asked. He was obviously irritated.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, we'll find them." Bankotsu said, casually.

"Why are you helping us anyway?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously

"You should be more greatful." Bankotsu said, "Atleast I am helping instead of asking where they are every five minutes."

"Why you...!" Inuyasha growled, then pulled out his sword, "I dare you to say that again!"

"You're being useless." Bankotsu said, crossing his arms.

"Thats it!" Inuyasha roared, and lundged at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu rolled out of the way, while Inuyasha's sword left a scar on the ground were Bankotsu was standing mere seconds before. Kirara, Shippo, Sasuke and Kohaku sweatdropped, while Bankotsu punched Inuyasha square in his face.

"Lets go look for the girls while those two fight." Sasuke said, Kohaku and Kirara nodded and the three of them left. Mean while Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued to beat the crap out of eachother.

Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, Sasuke

"Theres a village over there!" Shippo said, from his perch oh Kohaku's shoulder.

"Lets go see if they've seen where Yuna's cloud went." Kohaku said, and they headed towards the village. Once they got there they stood at the entrance in shock.

"This village has nothing but woman." Sasuke said.  
"Look!" one of the villagers shouted, "There are men!" The rest of the village ran up, and surrounded the group.

"Look! This ones so cute!" said a villager, who grabbed Shippo.

"Not as cute as this one!" said another, who picked up Kirara.

"These two are lookers!" said one who was eyes Sasuke and Kohaku.

"Is the monk with them?" asked one who wore a fancier kimono. Her hair was done in a long pony tail. She was obviously the leader of the village.

"No, Mistress Yukima, he isn't." said one of the villagers.

"Tell me, do you three know of the Monk Miroku?" asked Yukima.

"Yes." said Shippo and Kohaku.

"Is he with you?"

"Now right now." Kohaku said  
"Then we have nothing to do with you. Be gone." Yukima said, and turned to walk away.

"Wait! We wanted to know..."

"I said be gone." Yukima said, and walked off. The rest of the villagers followed. Sasuke, Kohaku, and Shippo stayed there for a minute.

"So, we need this Miroku person." Sasuke said, "Where do we find him?"

"Protecting our village." Kohaku said, "He won't leave Songo while she's pregnant."

"Hey! Sasuke! Shapeshift into him!" Shippo said

"Why don't you?" Sasuke asked

"Because I can't hold a shapeshift for long. While you can. And we don't know how long we're going to need 'Miroku'."  
"Can't. Don't know what he looks like."

"He was the one in the robes back in the Demon Slayer Village." Kohaku said.

"I don't remember what he looks like. But if you can form a mental image, maye I can draw of it and turn into him."

"Okay." Kohaku said, he closed his eyes. He pictured Miroku in his head, as Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder. Sasuke did his normal thoughts to shapeshift, but he just replaced himself with Kohaku. There was a 'poof'. Kohaku opened his eyes, and looked at Sasuke, who had a shocked look on his face. And was still normal.

"That was unexpected..." Sasuke said.

"What?" Kohaku said, "Why do I sound like Miroku?"

"How did you get Kohaku to turn into Miroku?" Shippo asked, looking Kohaku over.

"I have no idea."

"Am I stuck like this?" Kohaku asked.  
"No over course not." Sasuke said, "I just have to figure out what I did."

"Well, lets make use of this, and go see those villagers!" Shippo said, "But, we'll need someone to look like Kohaku."

"Why?" Sasuke and Kohaku asked.

"Do you really think they'll believe we would let a human wander around by himself?" Shippo retorted, "They'll know somethings up. So, all you have to do is shapeshift into Kohaku, Sasuke, and we're good to go."

"Are you sure decieving these women is such a good idea?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, now shapeshift! Shapeshift like the wind!" Shippo shouted, waving his arms. Sasuke sighed, and turned himself into a copy of Kohaku. They then walked back to the village.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu

Were still fighting.Inuyasha had put his sword away, and they were fighting bare-handed. They were both bruised up, and had numerous cuts and scratches.

Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, Sasuke

They were at the entrance of the Village of Women. As soon as the women caught sight of Kohaku, who looks excatly like Miroku, they all screamed, and rushed to him, knocking Sasuke, Kirara, and Shippo out if the way in the process.

"Looks like Miroku is popular." Sasuke said. Kirara and Shippo just nodded.

"I see you have found our charming monk, young demon Slayer." said the village leader as she walked up, "But where is the monkey demon?"  
"Uh..."

"He's off looking four our other friends!" Shippo said, "Yeah, thats it!"

"I see..." Yukima said, "Very well. Lets go iside, and talk. I will be with you as soon as I finish my duties."

Yukima lead them iside the largest house in the village. Inside they were given food, and water. They ate while they waited for Yukima to finish her duites, and to tell them of the cloud. They waited for about an hour before Yukima came back into the room. She was holding some bead necklaces. She gave one to Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara and one to Sasuke.

"Gifts." Yukima said, "They bring luck." The boys put them on, and Shippo put one on Kirara.

"Thanks." They said.  
"So, monkey demon, you thought it best to imitate our monk, did you?" Yukima said, glaring at the 'monk'. Our group was speachless. "Any real monk would know those beads make it so demons can not use their powers. Throw him in the dungeon. As for the others, throw the demon slayer with him ..." Before she could say another word, Shippo and Kirara ran, "Get them!"

Some guards tackled Kohaku and Sasuke, while the rest ran after Shippo and Kirara. The ones who went after Shippo and Kirara managed to catch Shippo, but Kirara got away. The guards threw the boys in a cell under the house. Kohaku landed on his head, Shippo landed on a empty basket, while Sasuke head a pole in the center of the cell, head first, and pased out.

"Ow, thats not going to affect me, is it?" Kohaku asked, looking at the large bump that formed oh Sasuke's head.

"No." Shippo said, "It won't. Now how do we get out of here?"

End chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had this huge project. I had to research a person who revolutioned the world. Anyway, I'm done with it, and the next chapter should be up within the next couple of days.


	12. Excape from the Village of Women

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Lalalala-Fujisaki-lalalalala and the Al Bhed known as Amaria for reviewing. As for the wait, I couldnt' update due to the fact that a story of mine was in script format, which I don't think it was, and I got suspended from updateing. One more thing, this chapter introduces Kirara's thoughts. Even though she cant' talk doesn't mean she cant think.

_Thoughts_

_**Kirara's thoughts**_

Chapter 12- Excape from the Village of Women

Kirara ran as fast as she could through the woods to where Inuyasha and Bankotsu were fighting. The beads around her neck kept her from tranforming into her larger form anf flying to them, so she had to stay hidden from the women who were actively seeking her out.

_**These ladies dont' give up.**_ She thought from under a root. **_That was the last time I listen to Shippo._**

Once the cost was clear, she took off in the direction of Inuyasha and Bankotsu. She had to stop when most of the party hunting her were on the fastest path to the two she needed. She let off a low growl of annoyance, and turned around. Her necklace got caught on a low lying branch of the tree she was next to, and came right off. Kirara blinked in surprise.

_**Oh, yeah! Go Kirara! Its your birthday! I get it! We demons can't take the beads off ourselves, but anything else can!**_

Kirara wasted no time in tranforming, and taking to the air. She went straight to the spot where Inuyasha and Bankotsu were last seen, only to find they weren't there. She growled again, and took to the skies. She was looking around the forest, wondering where they could be, when an explosion caught her attention.

_**Found them...**_

With Kohaku, Shippo, and Sasuke

The three of them were still in the cell. Shippo and Kohaku, who still looked like Miroku, were sitting against a wall, while Sasuke was still out cold. Kohaku was looking out the window when he saw an explosion off in the woods. He sweatdropped, knowing full well what caused it. Shippo was curled up in the same basket he landed in, and was trying to pull the beads off. The beads could easily slip off of his head, but for some reason, neither he nor Kohaku could get them off. They assumed because Kohaku was under demonic powers he was effected the same way as the real demons.  
"Ungh..." Sasuke moaned as he started coming to.

He sat up, and held his head. He winced in pain when his hand came in contact with the large bump on his head. He sighed, and looked around the room. He saw a man, dressed in blue robes, looking out of a window, and a small fox demon playing with a bead necklace identical to the one the man was wearing.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" said the man in the robes.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, its ne, Kohaku! Don't you remember?"  
"You're not Kohaku." Sasuke said, noticing his reflection in a mirror against the wall, "Thats Kohaku. Wait..."

Sasuke looked at the mirror again. He crawled over to it and saw 'Kohaku' do the same. He looked at it intently, before it hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered what had happened up until he was knocked out. He grabbed the beads around his neck, and tried to pull them off. But they seemed to be glued to him. He then tried to return to his orgional form, only to have nothing happen. He sighed.

"I guess we are stuck like this, then?"

"Yeah." Kohaku said.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door. He fell back, and banged his head against the floor when it opened. After a few colorful words, and Shippo jumping on his stomach, Sasuke managed to sit up. He turned so he could see through the open door.

"You mean to tell me the door was open all this time, and you two didn't try to open it?"

"Who forgets to lock a dungeon door?" Shippo asked.

"Apparently the guards around here." Kohaku said, waliking out the door.

Sasuke sighed and followed them. They snuck around the halls of the house, avoiding the guards. They got lost a few times, and almost got caught even more. But after amlost two pain staking hours of hiding, avoiding, and running they found their way out of the house. Once outside they climbed a nearby tree.

"That was fun." Kohaku said, sarcastically, "I miss being me."

"Well, one we get out of here we can find someone to take these necklaces off." Shippo said, nodding.

"Oh, yeah, we'll just go up to some random person as say 'Excuse me, but we're demons, and these necklaces keep us from using our powers. Can you take them off?" Sasuke said, sarastically.

"Lets just focus on getting out of here." Kohaku said, "Then we can work towards getting back to normal."

Inuyasha and Bankotsu

Both Inuyasha and Bankotsu were laying on their backs. Numerous scratches and bruises littered their bodies. They were panting hard, and had their eyes closed, and smiles on their faces. Bankotsu's hair came out of its braid, and his shirt was in shreds.

"That was the best fight I've had in a long time." Bankotsu said, "Since I last fought you."

"Heh, I haven't had to fight so hard since I fought Naraku." Inuyasha comented.

They both sat up when they heard something ruffle the leaves in the trees above them. They looked up and saw a figure heading straight towards them. The figure landed a few feet from them. Upon landing the figure was identifiable as Kirara.

"Kirara!" Both Inuyasha and Bankotsu said.

Kirara roared and mentioned for them to follow her. She then ran off towards the village of women. Inuyasha and Bankotsu glanced at eachother before running, slowly, after her. Kirara had to slow down, and let them get on her back, in order to get to the village. Once they got there they were instantly surrounded by the guards of the village.

Shippo, Kohaku, and Sasuke

"This was easy." Shippo said, "All the guards are gone."

"Yeah, too easy." Sasuke said, as they neared the exit.

They gasped at what they saw. The guards had Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kirara, in her small form, in a cage. Inuyasha and Bankotsu looked totally exausted, while Kirara looked ticked. The guards were pulling the cage, which had wheels, back towards the houses. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kohaku, Sasuke, and Shippo.

"Miroku!" He shouted, thinking Kohaku was atcually Miroku, "I don't know how you got here but help us!"

That itself was a mistake. The guards noticed them, and gave chase. The guys, seeing this, ran. The rest of the guards left Inuyasha, Kirara, and Bankotsu there and ran after Kohaku, Shippo, and Sasuke. Kirara mewed, and walked inbetween two of the bars, and tranformed into her larger form. She flew after the guards, and landed infront of them. She growled and set her tails on fire, in an attamt to look even more menacing than she already did. The guards stopped, and froze.

"Do you actually intend to harm us?" asked Yukima as she mad her way though the crowd. "You come into our village and disrupt our peace. Then you deceive us and run a muck in our homes. And now you wish to harm us. What do you want from us?"

"Us?" Shippo shouted, "We came to ask a question! You wouldn't talk to any one but Miroku, so we used Sasuke's shapeshifting powers! Then you bind our powers with these beads, and chase us around town! All we wanted one one simple answer!"  
"Yes, I am sorry." Yukima said, "This whole thing could have been avoided if I had just answered your question. But I come to appologise. These beads can only be removed by a being with imense spiritual powers. As for your question, the fog went over towards those mountains."

"Great, so we're stuck like this even longer." Shippo said.  
"What do have to complain about, you're not stuck in another form." Sasuke and Kohaku shouted, at the same time.

"Lets just go." Shippo said, when Inuyasha and Bankotsu were freed. They then left the village. But if they would have stayed a few moments more they could have seen what was in store for them.

"They're powers are weakend?" asked a black figure, which appeared out of a bluish black cloud.

"Yes, Mistress Yuna. They are ready for whatever you have in store for them." said Yukima.

"Good." Yuna said, and dissappeared.

End Chapter. Please R and R.


	13. The Castle Prison

Sorry for the wait. School stuff, then writers block. And then for some reason it wouldn't let me upload. I am sorry.

Chapter 13- The Castle Prison

The group was heading towards the mountain. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were running, while Kohaku, Sasuke, and Shippo were riding on Kirara. Off in the distance a castle could be seen. But the evil coming from it could be felt miles away. The Demonic Aura was so strong the group was starting to feel sick.

"What could make a Demonic Aura so strong?" Kohaku asked

"This one is even stronger than Naraku's." Shippo said, meekly

"That is where Kagome is being held!" Inuyasha said, "Thats where we're going."

No sooner was that said, than did a bright purple light came from the castle. It went straight up into the sky, and exploded. It's purple glow was spreading, and it was purifing the Demonic Aura. Infact, It was doing so well the necklaces binding Sasuke's powers shattered, and he and Kohaku returned to their normal forms. And Inuyasha and Sasuke lost their demonic powers, turned to their human forms, and Kirara shrunk to her smaller form, and her and Shippo fainted.

"That light completely destroyed the Demonic Aura." Bankotsu said

"That was Kagome's arrow!" Inuyasha said, "Lets hurry!"

"Inuyasha!" Sasuke said, "We're humans now, we're weaker."

Inuyasha didn't respond. He just let off a low gowl, before running into the direction of the castle. The rest of the group, Kohaku carring Kirara and Sasuke with Shippo, chased after him.

With Kagome

Kagome was holding her bow, with an arrow ready to be fired. She was behind a barrior made by Shiori, who was standing on her left. Kagome was aiming right at Yuna, who was missing her right arm.

"You wretched little bitch!" Yuna swore, "How did you get free from your cage!"

"It was easy with Shiori." Kagome said, "She shattered it with a barrior."

Yuna growled. She then waved what was left of her right arm, and a new one grew in its place! Kagome and Shiori gasped, as Yuna gathered dark spiritual energies. She threw the dark energy at Kagome, who fired her Sacred Arrow. The two attacks collided. Kagome's arrow nulifing Yuna's attack. But Yuna's attack altered Kagome's arrow to fly straight up. Kagome got another arrow, as Yuna gathered more dark energy. They were both ready to attack, but neither did. At the moment they were evenly matched.

The Guys

As they ran towards the castle Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Sasuke started to fall behind, since they weren't used to being fully human. And due to the purifing air from Kagome's arrow, they were pretty much defenceless. But they refused to give up. Sasuke's human form had plain black hair and blue eyes. He was a little on the skinny side, and lost his monkey like tail and feet. He also had regular human ears. Other than that, he looked exactly the same.

"Can't you guys go any faster?" Bankotsu called back, aggitation evidant in his voice.

"We're not dead like you!" Inuyasha shouted, "We get tired!"

"I'm not dead anymore, Inuyasha." Bankotsu said, "And if I was still evil, you would die from that remark."

"Lets talk about this later!" Kohaku said, "Look!"

He pointed to the castle, where dark purple and bright purple lights could be seen through the windows. This caused the gang to go faster. They raced to the castle, only to be greeted with a heavy iron door when they got there. Around the door was solid stone walls. In other words, they couldn't get in.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"How the hell should I know!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sasuke flinched at Inuyasha's outbreak. He walk off a little ways, and sat down, to think. When he did he felt something shuffle in his shirt. He reached in and pulled out his Bo Staff. It was in its small form, and he couldn't make it grow ih his human form. He sighed, and put it back into his shirt. He looked over and saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu arguing over Inuyasha's hot-headedness. He looked at Kohaku who was spinning his chained sythe. He then threw it into a window, and it got caught in the window. Kohaku then climbed up, and into the castle. Sasuke followed.

"How did you think of this?" Sasuke asked, as they entered the room.

"Its something we learn as Demon Slayers." Kohaku said, pulling up the chain part of his weapon, "We can get in almost any building."

Sasuke nodded, and they exited a door, wich led into a hallway. They went looking for the front door, to let Bankotsu and Inuyasha in. There were numerous hallways. Most had statues of different types of worriors in them. Archers, Samurai, Preist and Preistesses, even a few mercenaries. Kohaku grabbed some arrows from the archer statues.

"Kagome might need theses." he said, Sasuke nodded.

The two of them then continued their search for either Kagome or the front door. They ran down the halls, until they were stopped by a burst of bright purple light from a door right infront of them. Kohaku stopped so suddenly that Sasuke ran right into him, and they tumbled through the door.

Inside was Kagome and Shiori on one side, and Yuna on another. Shiori was behind Kagome, ready to spread her barrior if need be. While Kagome herself was aiming an arrow at Yuna, who had a ball of dark energy aimed at Kagome. But all three of them were looking at Kohaku, and Sasuke.

Kagome and Shiori

"Give it up, girl." Yuna said, "Its only a matter of time before you run out of arrows."

"She's right, Kagome." Shiori said, looking up at Kagome.  
"I know. I only have one more arrow." Kagome whispered to Shiori.

No sooner was that said then did two teenage boys came rolling through the door. All three girls looked at them, with surprised expressions. They all recognised the boys. They didn't realise they were still holding their weapos aimed, and read to be launched, until Kagome's arrow slipped from her grip, hitting Yuna's dark energy, and vaporising her into a cloud.

"Wow, nice shot Kagome!" Kohaku said, as he and Sasuke got up.

"Um, yeah." Kagome muttered, "Nice shot ... hehehe ..."

"Lets go, this place scares me." Shiori said.

The rest of them nodded, and they all left. They wondered around until they found the door. Once they got out Kagome hugged Inuyasha, and Bankotsu made a cooment, which started another argument.Kagome then sat Inuyasha, and they walked off, Inuyasha being dragged bey Bankotsu, since he was knocked unconcious by being sat in his human form.

As the purifing energies dissapated, and Inuyasha and Sasuke tranformed back to their half-demon forms a cloud formed on the top of the talled tower in the castle. The cloud formed a woman like shape, which then turned into Yuna. She merely laughed, before turning back into a cloud and floating after Inuyasha and company.

End Chapter. I am sorry for the wait. Please R and R.


	14. A Past Reveiled! Sasuke's Power Awakens

Sorry for the wait, but I couldn't decide to end the story, or keep going. Plus, I don't think people are really reading this anymore. So, it'll end soon. Within the next five chapters, but I do have a sequal planned. And it'll be better, since school won't be in the way, summer is coming soon, woot! Anyway, I would thank the reviwers, if I had any.

Chapter 14- A Past Reveiled! Sasuke's Power Awakens

Inuyasha, Sasuke, and Kagome where at the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome was sitting on the edge with her legs handing into the well. Sasuke was watching intently, while Inuyasha looked ticked off.

"I'll be back soon." Kagome said, "I want to go visit my family."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, looking away.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, and jumped through time and space into her era. After the blue light cleared Inuyasha turned his back, and walked to the village. Sasuke, however was curious about the well, and jumped in. And to his surprise, nothing happened. He sighed and sat down on the bottom of the well. He gasped in surprise when a green light suddenly appeared around him. The light got so bright he had to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was still in the well, and the light had completely subsided. He jumped out of the well, and saw nothing seemed out of place. But the forest seemed to be slightly larger. He decided to go to Kaede's village, as fast as he could. Once he got there, he ran straight to Kaede's hut. Inside there was no Inuyasha, no Shiori, no old lady Kaede. Only a young woman, in her mid to late thirties, staring at him, with a confused look on her face. The woman had long black hair, brown eyes, with a patch over her right eye.

"A demon came right into my home?" She said, "Ye are a bold one."

She grabbed her bow, got an arrow ready to fire, and aimed it right at a now terrified Sasuke. Her expression changed slightly when she saw the trembling demon infront of her. She lowered her bow and loosened the grip on her arrow, but her gaze never left the demon in her door.

"Who are ye?" She asked, "And why do I fell I can trust ye?"

"I... you..." Sasuke let out a breath, then faced the woman, "I'm looking for Lady Kaede, this is her home, is it not?"

"Yes, ye have the right place." the woman said, "I am Kaede."

Sasuke's face dropped. He just stood there, his chin literally hanging to the floor. The woman, Kaede, got up, and pulled him inside. When she let him he lost his footing, and fell, landing on his chin. He pushed himself up, and looked at the young Kaede.

"Ye have a conflicting aura." She said, "Ye be a half demon, correct?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered

"And ye mother, she be a priestess?"

"I don't remember my mother."

"Ah, was she killed?"  
"I don't know. I heard she didn't want an impure child, and gave me up." Sasuke said, tears appearing in his eyes.

The woman stood up. She grabbed Sasuke's hand, and lead him out of her hut. She lead him into the forest and to a tree where a slumbering figure was sealed to it. Sasuke gasped when he saw the person sealed to the tree. It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Sasuke said

"Ye know him?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, I traveled with him to destroy Yuna, with Kagome, and our friends."

"Child, Inuyasha has been sealed to this tree for the past thirty years."

"But I... He... Kagome..."

"Child, I think ye should rest. Come, ye can stay with me tonight."

"Okay..." Sasuke said, and followed Kaede back to her hut.

The Next morning Sasuke went to the tree that Inuyasha was sealed to. He tried to pull out the arrow that was sealing Inuyasha to the tree, but all he managed to do was burn his hand from the arrows spiritual powers. He stared at the burn on his palm.

"This has never happened to me before." He said, "Whoever fired this must be very powerful."

"Aye, she was." said Kaede as she walked up. "My sister, Kikyo sealed him to the tree, for trying to steal the Sacred Jewel. But that I'm sure you know."

"I've heard."

"Come, I believe I know what has happened. Ye have come from the near future, and must find something here to return to your time. Come, a traveling priestess is about to give birth. I think ye may be interested. She may be yer mother. She said her love was for a monkey demon, in human form."

The next day, Sasuke sat outside the hut the woman was in. His ears perked at the sound of a baby crying. Not long after Kaede came out, and told him to come inside. Inside was a woman with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She was lying in a bed, with a blanket covering her lower half. In her arms was a baby. A boy, who had a tail, and monkey like feet.

"This boy is Sasuke, he will watch over you while I get wash ye clothes." Kaede said, and left.

"What is his name?" Sasuke asked

"I will call him, Saruske." the woman said causing Sasuke to frown, "You look a lot like him. Perhaps you share the same father?"

"Perhaps." Sasuke said.

The conversation ended there. The woman didn't know what to say, she thought she made Sasuke uncomfertable. While Sasuke, himself was deep in thought. _Could that infant really be me? If so, why does she seem so fond of him, and why is his name different? I wish I knew..._ Thats how things wen until Kaede got back with the woman's, who's name was Namiko, clothes.

Namiko decided to stay in the village until her child was old enough to travel. Over the next few days she rested, while Sasuke tended to her, under Kaede's orders. The more he got to know her, the more he came to believe she was infact his mother. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just knew it somehow.

One day Namiko, while Sasuke and Kaede were gethering herbs, decided to go out of the hut, and show her new baby son the world beyond the walls of their hut. While out a villager spoted them, and wanted to see the baby. Not taking no for an answer she removed the blanket covering the baby's body. She screamed upon seeing the boy was half demon. Her screamed caused a mobof hateful villagers. They snatched the baby from Namiko and threw her to the ground. She cried out when the villagers held a knife to her heart.

Where Sasuke and Kaede are

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked

"No, what did ye hear child?" Kaede asked

"It was Namiko!" Sasuke said, and ran in the direction of the screams.

When he got there he was a man about to slach the baby with a knife. AS the man's arm fell towards the infant Sasuke let out a "No!" and tried to run, but found all he could do was raise his arm and watch as the man had his way with the baby.

Or that would have been the case if a vine hadn't shot from the ground, and tied itself around the man's arm, stopping him from harming the young infant. The group, Sasuke included, had no idea how to react. However, Sasuke was the first to get himself together. He ran and grabbed the baby and went to Namiko's side.  
"Save...my...son..." was all she could say, before she passed on.

Sasuke nodded, his eyes full of tears. He ran off, just as the man had cut through the vine with his knife. He ran into the woods, towards the shrine where he grew up. Once there he told the monk everything, and the monk agreed to care for the child. _I hope this time the shrine servives._ Sasuke thought as he saw the green light appear around him again.

Once the light vanished, he ran straight for Kaede's village. Once he got to Kaede's hut, he saw the elderly Kaede, Inuyasha, Shiori, and Kagome. Kaede and Kagome looked relieved when she saw them, while Shiori ran up and hugged him. Inuyasha on the other hand seemed less thrilled to see him.

"Where the hell have you been, Saruske?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wha-what did you call me?"

End Chapter. Saru is a homonym for "monkey" and "disappear". Since Sasuke is half monkey demon, who can "disappear" into other forms I decided to change his name, and came up with a reason why his name was "wrong" in the first place.Sorry if I confused anyone.


	15. Yuna's Return, the Battle for Naraku's R

Here's the next chapter, and it should be better, since I have time to write now. Once again, no reviews.

Chapter 15- Yuna's Return, the Battle for Naraku's Revival!

"Did I stutter? I called you Saruske." Inuyasha snapped.

"Sasuke, Kaede told us everything." Kagome said, "It all played out like it was supposed to."

"Yes, child." Kaede said, "it is all how I remember it. The Monk who had the baby you came to the village, and I told him to give you the name Sasuke, it was what your mother told me to do when she passed on, to give you a human name.

"But, why didn't I know anything about this? And why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked, obviously angry.

"Child, ye were to find out when the time was right, not before." said the elderly Kaede, "It was not my place to tell ye."

"I see, I'm sorry for shouting."

"Do not worry, child. I understand." Kaede said.

Sasuke merely sighed, and turned to walk out the door. Once he was outside he jumped onto the large gateway that marked the main entrance to the village. He was thinking of how the events of the past few days went, and practiced with his new power. He found he could make trees move their branches, as well as summon vines from around, as long as he either had the right seeds, or if they were already there. He sat there until he heard Shiori call his name. Once he did he jumped down, and landed infront of her.  
"You ready to go?" he asked her.  
"Yes, I already told everyone bye. They said to say bye to you." Shiori answered.

Sasuke nodded, and they left the village. Unknown to them, they were being watched. A tall slim woman in a black kimono, that was decorated with blue leaf patterns, stood at the gate and watched them walk off into the distance. She smiled a smile that would send chills down the backs of the bravest of men. She turned to face the village itself, and she summoned three sphears made of her cloud-like smoke, which flew off in three different directions. She waved her left hand, and dissperced in a cloud of blueish black smoke.

Meanwhile In Kaede's hut

Inuyasha suddenly sprang up, startling the others in the hut. He sniffed the air, then he ran outside, and Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede ran after him. When they caught up, he was standing by the Village Gate, with a snarl on his face. He was standing in the exact spot the woman was standing in before.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?" Kagome asked.

"He's probably being stupid again." Shippo remarked.

"I caught Yuna's sent." Inuyasha said, ignoring Shippo's remark, "The bastard is still alive!"

This earned gasps from the others. Inuyasha snarled, and ran off. Kagome handed Shippo to Kaede, and ran after him. When she caught up with him, he was waiting for her a few feet after the forest started. He nodded to her, and kneeled down so she could get on his back. Once she was on, and he felt she was secure, they took off.

They continues until they were near a stream underneith the cliff they were standing on. As Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back they saw someone on the other side of the cliff. On the others side was a tall, slender woman with pitch black hair, and fear-invoking red eyes. She was just standing there, smirking towards Inuyasha and kagome. She made no attempt to escape, nor attack.  
"I see you found me." She said, "I must admit, I didn't think you would do so, so quickly."  
"Don't give me that!" Inuyasha snapped, "Why didn't you die!"  
"Even I do not know." Yuna replied, "For some reason, I was fused with the staff's powers and now I am even more powerful than before!"

"We'll see about that!" Kagome shouted, releasing a Sacred Arrow.

Yuna made no move to block, nor dodge, the arrow. It hit her right in her heart, and erupted in a bright purple light, and a pain filled scream. The Light shot straight up into the sky for a few seconds before dissolving in shining particles of shimmering purple light. Yuna herself was basically noting more than a standing skeleton, with tattered clothes and charred flesh.

After a moment of standing there, watching the remains of Yuna Inuyasha and Kagome sighed a breath of relief. Their relief was short lived when they heard Yuna's menacing laugh fill the air. Their attention turned to Yuna's remains. They watched in horror as Yuna's body restored itself. After a few minutes, Yuna was fully restored.

"I told you, I am now unbeatable!" Yuna laughed, and aimed the palm of her left hand at Inuyasha and Kagome.

A blueish black swirling ball of cloud-like smike filled her palm. It fired out in rings of the swirling cloud-like smoke, that got larger the farther they got. The attack sent Kagome and Inuyasha flying towards the forest. A hole appearedn due to Yuna's magic, where they were going to land. But to Yuna's surprise, the trees themselves seemed to move their branches to catch the two.

"What the ...?" Yuna asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome seemed just as confused as she did. Yuna wasted no time in launching a sphear shapped attack at the two, when a barrior appeared infront of them, saving them from the attack. Yuna growled as Sasuke and Shiori came into view. She turned into cloud-like smoke, and went to fly off, only to get trapped in one Shiori's barriors. The barrior shrunk in size, leaving Yuna trapped in her cloud form.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Yeah! We could have beat her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I see that." Sasuke said, "You did a good job so far."

"I liked you better when you were quiet!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"We came when we saw the tower of purple light, thinking Inuyasha got Kagome into trouble again." Shiori said. Inuyasha scoffed, and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I don't get her into trouble!" He said, "Trouble just finds us!"

"Whatever, what do we do with her?" Shiori asked, ans looked at her barrior, only to find it empty.

"Some barrior that was." Inuyasha said.

Shiori glared at him, angrily. She made a round barrior form around him, and made to shrink, so that Inuyasha looked like a red and silver ball. She then moved her hand up and down, causing the Inuyasha ball to bounce. While this was happening, Kagome and Sasuke watched in utter shock.

"Um, Shiori, I think he's learned his lesson." Sasuke said, his voice was a little shaky.

Shiori glared at him, before releasing Inuyasha, who bounced over to Kagome before being able to uncurl humself. Once he did, he had spirally eyes, and was obviously too dizzy to move. Shiori just turned and headed off down the trail twards Kaede's village.

"I appologise!" Sasuke said, "I don't know what got into her."

"Maybe its that time of the month for her." Kagome said.

"..." Sasuke paled.

"Oh! Oops! Um, well, lets get Inuyasha back to the Village. Kagome said.

End Chapter. Hopefully this one was better. And maybe I'll get some reviews.


	16. The Finale Depatures and Meetings Pt 1

Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to end this with the next chapter, its not like anyone is reading this anyway.

Chapter 16- The Finale; Departures and Meetings Pt. 1

Sasuke was sitting in the trees in the forest near Kaede's village. He was waiting for Shiori to finish talking to Inuyasha and Kagome. He sighed out of pure boredom. He was holding a leaf in his hand, and looking at a small ladybug that was crawling on it. Once the ladybug flew away, he tossed the leaf, which became hard, and stuck into a tree. Sasuke was surprised. He pulled it from the tree he lodged it in, and threw it again, only to have the same thing happen. He tried a different leaf, and still they acted like throwing stars.

"Sasuke, I'm ready to go." Shiori said, in a tone that didn't fit like her.

Sasuke shuddered at her tone, but nodded and followed her none the less. They headed back towards the village near the coast where they lived, and longed to return to. As they walked Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Shiori, as if there was something different he couldn't place his finger on. But the thought was quickly lost when Sasuke thought of returning to the village, and the girl he loved.

They met soon after he came to the village with Shiori. Her name was Kasumi and she had brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled a beautiful golden brown. She was only a year younger than the half-breed demon, and treated him as an equal. He was infatuated since the first time he saw her. He loved her personality, she was kind to him, and was the main reason he started opening up to people. But at the same time, he was always the defender. Even though she could be short tempered and naïve, she was still the one Sasuke was going to propose to.

Once they returned to the village Sasuke ran off to meet Kasumi, while Shiori headed for the cave off coast. She took a small boat and went into the former bat demon cave. Once there she went into the formation of rocks that she was forced to stay in by her grandfather to hold up the barrier to the cave. She then started chanting something, and a familiar cloud-like mist flew from her mouth. The mist then formed the notorious Yuna, who let off an evil laugh.

Meanwhile Sasuke was with Kasumi, the girl of his dreams. They didn't say anything, they were just enjoying each other's company after Sasuke showed her his new moves, which he named the "Binding Vines" and "Leaf Shuriken". As he expected Kasumi enjoyed seeing all he could do, and praised him for it. They just sat on the roof to her hut, and watched the sun set. After nightfall they went inside together.

--Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome--

"Kagome, are you sure it was Yuna?" Inuyasha asked as they sped towards the beach.

"Yes, I know her aura anywhere." Kagome said.

When the two of them arrived at the beach, Inuyasha could smell Yuna's sent, as well as Sasuke's and Shiori's. Inuyasha ad Kagome followed Yuna's sent right into the old cave. Once inside they saw Shiori's unconscious body in a circle of rocks. Kagome picked her up.

"I'll take her back to the main land and find Sasuke." Kagome said, "Be careful Inuyasha."

"I will, just hurry!" Inuyasha said and ran of into the depths of the cave, "And leave the monkey out of this!"

Once on shore Kagome ran straight for the hut where Shiori's mother had taken them in so many years ago. Thankfully she still lived there, and took Shiori to her bed while Kagome turned around to go find Sasuke. About ten minutes into her search a large explosion, that caused the whole village to shake, came from the cave. Kagome then headed straight for it to help Inuyasha any way she could. She decided if Sasuke was in the area he would hear that.

Meanwhile inside the cave Inuyasha was fighting a large orange demon with one eye in the center of its forehead. It had two horns, one on each side of its head, coming out of the back of its skull. And had three fingered clawed hands and feet and wore an brown loincloth around its waist. It swung its massive claws at Inuyasha, and whatever he hit would explode. Inuyasha was getting fed up with this demon and decided to end the fight right then and there.

"Wind Scar!" He shouted, swinging his faithful sword. Four streams of energy came from the blade, and each one hit the demon, turning it to nothing in a matter of seconds.

As soon as the demon, and his sword sheathed, was gone, the cave he was in started to rumble. Inuyasha was about to run when the ground under his feet vanished and he fell into a magical container. It wasn't very big, as he just barely had any room to sit down. He tried to attack it, but soon found that it was no good. And he couldn't use the Tetsusaiga because of the smallness of the cell he was trapped in, since the stone ceiling reappeared as soon as he was in the container. He saw two more identical ones lined up next to the one he was in.

"Do you like your new home?" Yuna asked as she came up to the magical cell, "All I need is one more half-demon and a priestess to put the final part of Naraku's resurrection into motion. With your girlfriend and the monkey on there way they this part will soon be completed."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha called out, "How dare you! What do you have to gain from bringing Naraku back!"

"I gain the power he had, I have no intension of letting him live, I just want his power, then I'll kill him again."

"What makes you think you can?"

"My power is already greater than his, Inuyasha. And as soon as I add his, I will be unstoppable! Now be quiet. I have work to do."

Inuyasha suddenly found himself unable to speak, no matter how hard he tried he could not make his voice work. He sat down and did the only thing he could. Which was wait.

-- Kagome--

As Kagome entered the cave as small hummingbird flew past. It then stopped and turned around. Then darted straight for Kagome. It stopped a few feet away from her, and, in a puff of orange smoke, turned into Sasuke. Kagome let off a sigh of release upon seeing who it was. Before they could even say a word, the ground vanished from beneath their feet and they each fell into a large room with a large demon inside. Sasuke's was a large dark purple serpent demon with a blade at the end if it's tail, while Kagome had a bird demon that looked like a giant crow with flames coming from its tail.

Kagome readied an arrow and took aim at the demon crow. When she fired, the bird took flight, and dodged Kagome's arrow. She readied another one then fired, however the bird dodged again. But this time Kagome knocked a boulder loose from the ceiling, which proceeded to flatten the demon crow. This caused Kagome to fall into a hole that appeared under her feet, and she landed in a magical cell identical to the one Inuyasha was in. She looked around and saw she had no room to launch an arrow from in her cell. But thats not all she saw, for she also saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, causing him to look at her.

He stood up and shouted her name. Or at least he would have if Yuna hadn't taken his voice away. He then started making wild hand signs, opening his mouth, and pointing to his throat, then pointing to a glowing yellow ball in a small glass bottle on Yuna's table. Kagome looked at it, them back at Inuyasha.

"What?" She asked, causing Inuyasha to face fault. He then pointed to his eye. "Eye?" Kagome said, Inuyasha then moved about as if he was looking for something. "Looking? Lost? Lost!" Inuyasha nodded, and pointed to his throat again. "Throat? Voice? You lost you voice! And thats it on the table over there!" Inuyasha nodded. "Oh boy..."

--Meanwhile with Sasuke--

Sasuke was dodging the barrage of attacks from the serpent demon's bladed tail. All he could do at the moment was dodge, the demon was not giving him any room to do anything else. Every time he tried to reach into his pocket for some leaves he had to stop and use his arms to dodge an attack. The speed of this snake was on par, if not faster than, his own.

"Heh, you think I would let you get the chance to attack, ssssilly monkey?" said the serpent. It hissed out the 'c' sound, and 's' sounds, "I know you can not use your vinessss here, since there is no dirt for you to ssssummon or plant them, and my ssspeed will keep you from usssing your leavesss. And with out the treesss you can not hide yourssself."

"_Pant..._I'm...not..._pant..._done..yet..." Sasuke said, it was evident his energy was running out fast.

"It isss time to end thisss" said the snake, and sped up its barrage of attacks.

Sasuke then turned himself into a humming bird, and flew at speeds even the snake demon could not match. The Snake then started spitting green balls of slime at the shape shifter. Sasuke then transformed into a wolf ant bit the serpent in it's tail. The Snake merely slammed it tail, with Sasuke into the wall, creating a cloud of dust. When it cleared Sasuke was crouching on the floor, in his normal form, hiding his stomach. The Snake then stabbed it's tail right through Sasuke's gut, with a scream of pain from the half-breed monkey demon, and lifted him off the floor. Sasuke then threw some leaves at the serpent, which pierced its skull, killing it.

Sasuke slid of its tail, and fell through a hole in the floor. He landed in the third cell Yuna's magic had created. He heard a gasp coming from his left, and weakly turned his head to see Kagome and Inuyasha stare at him. Both of them had shocked, and in Kagome's place, worried and fearful, looks on their face.

Before anyone could say Yuna walked in, with three spheres floating after her. One went to each of them, and started sucking out their energies. Inuyasha and Sasuke started loosing their demonic features, while Kagome started to age. Once the spheres stopped stealing their energy, Inuyasha and Sasuke were completely human, and Kagome looked as if she was older than Kaede.

"Nothing can stop me now." Yuna said, as she took the spheres and put them into a cauldron.

I hope this chapter was better, I actually have time now. Anyway, I hope to get some reviews.


	17. The Finale Departures and Meetings Pt

Here's the last chapter of my story. I just wish I had more time to make it better. Stupid school. Oh well, if someone does read this, I hope you like it.

Chapter 17- The Finale; Departures and Meetings Pt. 2

Yuna was cackling manically when the bottle that held Sasuke's energies suddenly broke, and his energy dissolved. Yuna threw the pieces of the bottle still in her hand at where Sasuke himself was sitting. His head hung down, and he was motionless. He was covered in his own blood. Yuna knew instantly what had happened.

"Why couldn't you have waited a few more minutes!" She screamed, "Now I need to find a new half demon."

"You mean..." Kagome started, then looked over at the half-breed monkey demon, who was now fully human. She also knew as soon as she looked at him. That he was no longer living. "He's...dead..."

"I know," Yuna scoffed, "Now I have to find another male half demon. He did this just to spite me."

"How dare you!" Kagome shouted, "Don't you even care that you killed him!"

"Of course I do," Yuna said, "Now I have to find a replacement for my plans to go any further. And since dog boy other there is male, I have to find another male half demon. You know how hard those are to find?"

"You are truly evil!" Kagome shouted, "How do you sleep at night?"

"Usually on my back." Yuna said, "But now I must be off to find my new second key."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were astonished by Yuna's general disregard for the lives of others. It was then that Inuyasha's sword started to pulse. Inuyasha looked at it, when its pulsations shattered Yuna's barrier cells, as well as the containers that held their energies, which flew back to them. Inuyasha turned back into his half-demon form, while Kagome turned back to her proper age.

"Oh great." Yuna said, and waved her hands, forming two more barriers around Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha merely pulled out his sword, before the barriers could get to small, and slashed right through them, freeing them both. Kagome then readied an arrow, while Inuyasha charged the evil witch, Yuna. He slashed his sword at her, and she did a back flip to dodge, making sure to kick him in the face while doing so. While Inuyasha was stunned she unleashed a barrage of dark magic infused punches, each one burning his skin.

Meanwhile, Kagome had fully charged her Sacred arrow to the point where it was glowing a bright purple, and tendrils of pure light could be seen coming of of it. She then shouted for Inuyasha to move, and he did so, while Yuna stopped and looked at her. This is when Kagome fired her arrow. Its power somehow mesmerized Yuna, keeping her in place long enough for the arrow to hit its mark, causing her to scream in pain. While the spiritual powers of the arrow form a tower of purple light, trapping Yuna inside, Inuyasha unleashed his signature attack, the Wind Scar. The two attacks mixed, and canceled each other out, and Yuna in the following implosion.

The room was filled with floating purple particles, and a dread that came from so many deaths here. Kagome grabbed the bottle with Inuyasha's voice, and opened causing the voice to return to its owner. Yuna had finally been truly defeated, thank to Inuyasha and Kagome. All of Japan, and the rest of the world was safe for now.

--One year later--

Kagome was sitting next to Shiori near a grave that belonged to Shiori's best friend, and her "older brother". Shiori was talking about the good times she had with him, while Kagome listened to her. Inuyasha was up in a near by tree, also listening. Although he wouldn't verbally admit it, he considered Sasuke as more than an acquaintance. Not quite a rival, or a friend, but more than an acquaintance.

"I remember on time I was being picked on by the village bullies." Started Shiori, "And he turned himself into their mom and chased them off. And one time I was sad, because our dog died. So he went and got me a gold fish."

"That was nice of him." Kagome said. Shiori giggled a little.

"He was after a new puppy. He came back with scratches and bite marks all over him. The puppy he thought was orphaned belonged to a pack of wile dogs."

"I remember that." Kasumi said as she came up. She was holding something small in her hands.  
"Kasumi!" Shiori said, happily. "What are you carrying?"

"I am carrying my son." She said, and took a teat near the grave, "Our son."

"You two had a baby!" Kagome and Shiori asked.

"Yes, Shiori, would you like to meet your nephew?" Kasumi asked, handing Shiori the baby.

"Hello baby!" Shiori cooed, "Whats his name?"

"I named him after the bravest person I know." Kasumi said, "Sasuke."

"Then you must not know many people." Inuyasha said from his perch in the tree.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily, "Sit!"

Inuyasha was pumbled to the ground from his tree top perch, creating a small crater in the shape of his body. The baby Sasuke woke up from the sound of the collision. He opened his eyes to show they were orange, and he wiggled loosening the blanket from his head, showing off his brown hair. His ears were also slightly pointed, not as much as his fathers were, but they were non the less. He also had a small monkey-like tail, but other than that, he looked human. And the spitting image of his father, when he was fully human.

"Well, we have to get back to the village." Inuyasha said, "Kaede wanted us to clean the hut today."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Kagome said, "It was nice talking to you again. Bye."

"Bye Kagome!" Shiori called.

With that Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to Kaede's village. Once there they proceeded to clean their hut, collect medicinal herbs, and make dinner for Kaede, who was now to old to be of much use. Kagome had taken up the duties of village priestess while Inuyasha acted as its defender. Sango and Miroku made the Demon Slayer Village regain its former glory, with the help of Shippo and Kohaku. It turned out Kirara had a litter of kittens a few years back, the same year Kohaku was born, and she brought them to the village, where they became the partners for the more advanced slayers.

"Inuyasha! I'm going to my time for a few days." Kagome said, as she exited her hut.  
"Whatever." was the response she got.

She rolled her eyes and headed of to the well that acted as a tunnel between the ages. Once there, she jumped down into the depths of the well, where she was surrounded my a rainbow of colored lights. When the lights cleared, she saw the familiar roof of the family shrine that he had lived on for so may years before. Once she left the well house, she saw her mom ans little brother leave the main house.

"Hi mom! Souta!" Kagome happily shouted, as she ran up to them.

"Oh, Kagome, welcome home dear." said her mother.  
"Hey sis." Was Souta's greeting.

"Whats with the food?" Kagome asked

"Oh, we have some new neighbors, so we're taking them dinner, since they just moved in."

"Oh, can I come?"

"Of course."

The three then walked over to the next house, and saw a family of three. A mom, and two sons. The mom had black hair and brown eyes, while the oldest son, who was around sixteen, had brown hair and blue eye, and the youngest son, who was around Souta's age, had brown hair and brown eyes. All of them had tanned skin. The mom wore a basic sky blue shirt and a white dress that ended just above her ankles. She had basic wooden sandals on. The older boy had basic baggy blue jeans and a red t-shirt and black and red shoes, while the younger boy had blue jean shorts, and a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a blue 01 printed on the front, and white shoes. The three of them were finishing unpacking their things for the out side of the "shrine" next door. And by next door, it was almost on the other side of town.

"Mom, I thought you said Neighbors..." Kagome said

"I did, as in Shrine neighbors. They live in the shrine next door." Kagome just sighed and continued up the stair, until they were face to face with the new family.

"Hello, I am Ms. Higurashi, and these are my children, Kagome and Souta."

"Hello, my name is Megumi, and these are my boys, Satoshi," She made a gesture to the older boy, "and Takeshi" she put her hand on the head of the younger boy.

"Welcome to the shrine neighborhood." said Ms. Higurashi as she gave the gifts to Megumi, "If you ever need anything, Kagome can help you with it."

"What? Mom, you know how _busy_ I am." Kagome said

"If you're busy at the shrine, Satoshi can help you." Offered Megumi, which earned looks from both Kagome and Satoshi.

Kagome sighed and thanked Megumi for the offer. _Well, it looks like I won't be spending as much time in the feudal era anymore. _She thought, _Oh well, I wanted to find an excuse to stay home for a while anyway. And it's not like they need me right now. And if they do Inuyasha can come get me. For now, I'll have a _normal_ life._

End of story. Sorry the ending was kind of a sucky, but I ran out of ideas after the last fight, and needed to stretch the chapter a little.


End file.
